


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Magneto - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Daddy Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr father, Experiments, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Love, Mutants, Protective Dad, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Violence, communicates with animals, fight against avengers, flesh eating rats, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Aurora (mutant) is sent undercover by SHIELD to spy on Loki and Magneto. Who have teamed up together to kill off the human race.But there's a big secret and when she learns the truth, she has to decide whose side to be on. Even more difficult when she falls in love with the trickster God.





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora thought it was just another ordinary day for her as she and her companion wolf, Fenrir, were out for a walk through the forest.

She loved her life as it was. She lived in the middle of the forest, amongst all of her animals friends. She couldn’t stand the hustle and bustle of the city. Even just a village drove her insane after a few days.

She wasn’t lonely by any means. As she could communicate with all animals. That was her ability due to the mutation gene. Aurora was lucky in comparison to a lot of other mutants. She could easily hide her ability. Unlike some of her friends she once knew. Who were not so lucky and ended up being used by humans for experimentation.

Even though her mutation could be easily hidden, she still chose to live a life in solitude in the forest. It made sense for her to be around animals anyway. They all looked out for her as well as she looked out for them.

She was surprised when a young squirrel came running up to her, distressed.

‘Hello there. What’s wrong?’ She asked the small animal as it jumped up her arm and onto her shoulder.

She listened carefully and the squirrel told her that there were two white vans heading towards her cabin. She frowned and turned back. It wasn’t like anyone to come this far into the forest.

Fenrir followed her as she ran back to the cabin. As the young squirrel had told her, there was indeed some vans pulling up. She was on guard as she approached and Fenrir’s hackles went up as he growled.

‘Are you Aurora?’ One of the men asked, the one she deemed was in charge.

‘Yes?’ She said cautiously as she kept her distance.

‘My name is Nick Fury. I work for SHIELD and I would like to speak to you about some important matters.’ He said confidently, not even wary of the large black wolf that was snarling and growling at Aurora’s side.

Aurora knew all about them and The Avengers. As far as she knew, they weren’t against mutants. They actually worked to try and keep peace between them and the humans.

‘Shh, it’s alright, Fenrir. They aren’t a threat to us.’ Aurora said calmly to the wolf.

The wolf backed down and slinked away into the trees to go back to his pack, now that he knew Aurora was safe.

‘What do you want? And how do you know my name?’ Aurora asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘We know all the mutants and their whereabouts. And we need your help.’ Fury said as he sat down on a brick wall.

‘With what?’

‘As I’m sure you know, we work to try and keep the peace between mutants and humans. There is a mutant out there with a god from another world. They are planning to wipe out all humans. At the moment, they are gathering up as many mutants as possible to join their army. We need to try and stop them before they can do any serious damage.’

‘Is this Magneto?’ Aurora asked, her interest peaked.

‘Yes. Have you heard of him?’ Fury asked.

‘Of course. Who hasn’t? He’s one of the strongest mutants out there. Everyone knows of his hate for the human race. He doesn’t hide it very well.’ Aurora said as she sat down on the wall with Fury.

‘Yes, well, he is trying to expand his views to other mutants and we need to stop him before he gets any further. The god, Loki, we are not sure what his intentions are on teaming up with Magneto. Or what deal they have going on. But they are a very dangerous team and a big threat to the world.’

‘So, what do you want me for?’ Aurora asked.

‘We want you to go undercover for us. To get close to Magneto and Loki. Find out their intentions and plans. Then report back to us so we can stop them.’

Aurora felt her stomach drop. He wanted her to work for them?

‘You want me, to work for you? Are you _insane_?’ She said as she jumped up to her feet.

‘Maybe. But Natasha has faith in you. That’s why I’m here.’

Aurora sighed and ran her hand down her face. She should have known Natasha would have something to do with it. When Aurora first realised about her mutation when she was 4, she had ran away from home. She was scared about what she was. As she had heard about how bad mutants supposedly were.  

Natasha had found her and took her in for a while. Aurora confided in Natasha and she helped her to see that being a mutant wasn’t a bad thing. How it was actually something to be proud of. They kept in touch over the years and that’s how Aurora knew of SHIELD and the Avengers.

‘So, this is Natasha calling in her favour?’ Aurora asked bitterly.

‘Yes.’ Nick smirked as he stood up.

Aurora grumbled in annoyance. How could she say no now? Knowing that Natasha wanted her to do this. Natasha had obviously recommended her to Fury.

‘Why me though? How am I supposed to get close to Loki and Magneto? I wouldn’t know where to begin and then they would need to trust me.’

‘That’s why we have to take you in as a prisoner. Make them believe that you are a mutant in trouble. They will have to come to your rescue. We have everything set up.’

‘How are they going to find out where I am?’ Aurora asked, dubious about the plan.

‘We have circulated a rumour, that we are starting a new experimentation on mutants. We also have reason to believe that they are in the country, visiting as many mutants as possible to recruit. So when they show up here, only to find that you are missing, they will come looking for you.’

Aurora put her face into her hands as she sighed. It didn’t make a lot of sense to her, but she decided she didn’t have anything to lose really.

‘Alright. Fine.’

  
‘We have a problem.’ One of Magneto and Loki’s minions said as he came back to their base.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked.

‘We went to one of the mutants homes. The one who can communicate with animals, who you said to keep an eye on. She’s gone and it looks like SHIELD has her. The house is trashed and there’s no sign of her. But there is sign of fresh tyre tracks and word circulating that they are starting a new experimentation on mutants.’

Loki looked to Magneto. They both nodded at one another and then went to her home themselves to investigate.

  
‘We have to save her.’ Magneto said as he picked up a picture of Aurora surrounded by animals.

‘Why such an interest in this one? She was the first one you wanted to find and recruit. There are so many other mutants out there to get. Why waste our time with one?’ Loki sneered as he kicked at a broken chair that was in the kitchen.

‘Because every mutant is important. If we are able to save even one, then we do it.’ Magneto hissed at Loki, his nostrils flared angrily.

‘Alright, calm down metal man. I was just curious.’ Loki said calmly as he put his hands up in defence.

But he knew there was something more to this mutant than Magneto was letting on. But what, he didn’t know.  

‘We better move fast. We don’t know anything about this experiment they want to do on her.’ Magneto said as he stormed out of the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora wasn’t happy as she lay down on her ‘bed’ that she was given at one of SHIELD’s hideouts.

Fury failed to tell her that she would actually have to live like a prisoner as soon as she got there. The food was atrocious and she couldn’t even talk to anyone as they had to act like she was a prisoner the entire time. To make it all more _real_ In case Loki and Magneto appeared at any time.

Much to her relief, she didn’t have to wait long. She was really nervous, she knew how dangerous Magneto could be. And she had no idea about Loki or how powerful he was. She really had no idea what she was letting herself in for.

There was a loud explosion from somewhere in the hideout, making Aurora jump. Part of her was just hoping that they would be able to actually capture Loki and Magneto, to save her from having to go undercover. As that was the plan, if they could capture and contain them then they would. If not, she had to go into the unknown.

She could hear gunshots being fired, but she knew they wouldn’t work against Magneto if they were metal. She also heard screaming and shouting. But suddenly there was a man inside her cell with her. He was tall, had long black hair, piercing green eyes and was wearing a lot of metal and leather.

He looked at Aurora and his lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

A security guard saw Loki inside her cell and raised an alarm. He pressed a button that opened the cell door and he rushed in, aiming his gun at the intruder. But as he fired shots, he just disappeared. Confusing both the guard and Aurora.

Aurora let out a squeak as suddenly the guard was stabbed from behind as the strange leather man appeared behind him. She quickly realised that it was Loki. She was told that he could make illusions and knew magic tricks.

‘Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you coming to freedom?’ Loki asked as he looked at Aurora expectantly.

She took a second to snap out of it. Then she ran after him.

As they were trying to get out, they ran into some soldiers and Nick Fury as well.

‘Loki. You can make this easy or we can do it the hard way.’ He threatened as he held his gun up and aimed it at him.

‘You’re giving me a choice? How kind of you. But I guess we will do this the hard way.’ Loki chuckled as he suddenly threw mini knives at them and he hit all of the soldiers around Fury.

Aurora couldn’t deny that she was rather impressed.

Loki smirked as he looked at Fury, as if daring him to take a shot.

Aurora didn’t want to hang around any longer though as she could hear heavy footsteps coming down the corridor towards them. So she closed her eyes and concentrated. She managed to call for some of her friends to help them out.

Fury’s eyes widened in fear as suddenly a bunch of spiders, rats and birds came into the corridor and rushed past Aurora and Loki straight for Fury. Loki even looked a little startled as the small critters ran by his feet.

While Fury was distracted from the spiders crawling up his body, rats biting at his feet and birds flying at his head, Aurora and Loki made a run for it out of the hideout.

When they got outside, Aurora saw Magneto using one small piece of metal that was in the shape of a bullet. It was flying through all the soldiers’ chests, killing and injuring them like a real bullet would.

Magneto turned and saw Loki with Aurora. His eyes lit up as he looked at her. Then he nodded at Loki and Loki nodded back at him.

‘Come on.’ Loki said as he grabbed Aurora’s wrist and dragged her alongside him towards a jeep that was waiting for them.

She was bundled into the back of it and Loki went in behind her. Magneto soon followed and he sat opposite Aurora as Loki sat beside her.

‘GO!’ Magneto shouted to the driver and soon the jeep sped off down the road.

Aurora looked out of the window behind her and she saw the hideout was completely destroyed. Being mostly made out of metal was a bad move, entirely.

‘Did they hurt you?’ Magneto asked when she turned around again.

‘No… Thank you. For saving me.’ Aurora said as she sat back in the seat.

She couldn’t deny, she was terrified. She was undercover after all and now she had seen part of their power and strength. She had no idea how she was going to cope doing this. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she didn’t want them to kill out the human race. There was some good ones out there, in amongst the bad.

Aurora looked to Magneto and he smiled warmly at her.

‘My name is Erik. It’s nice to meet you.’ He said as he held his hand out to her.

She shook his hand and smiled. She was rather surprised at the formality, but it eased her mind a lot.

‘What’s your name?’ Loki asked as he looked to Aurora once Erik dropped her hand.

‘Aurora.’ She smiled at Loki.

‘Beautiful name. I’m Loki, from Asgard. Impressive powers you have.’ Loki said as he held his hand out towards her.

Aurora was a bit unsure about Loki. She knew he wasn’t a mutant. He was a god from another planet, clearly. She also still had no idea of what his intentions were. With Erik she knew it was different. He was the same as her, had clear intentions as well. Or so she thought anyway.

‘Thanks.’ Aurora said as she went to shake Loki’s hand, but to her surprise he took her hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, making her blush a little.

‘Although I must ask, why spiders?’ He asked when he let go of her hand.

‘Well, spiders are everywhere. Especially in places like that. Rats too. I know using spiders would creep most people out and give a good distraction.’ Aurora said proudly with a smile.

‘I didn’t realise your powers were that strong that it included insects too.’ Erik said, intrigued.

‘Yes. All animals including insects, birds, fish… All kinds really. I was scared shitless when my powers first started working. I thought I was hearing voices and going crazy… Turns out it was just a few spiders that lived in my house that were talking.’ She smiled, rambling a bit with her nerves.

Loki and Erik laughed.

‘I can imagine that would be daunting. How old were you when it happened?’ Erik asked.

‘I was about 4 years old. It was cool when I learned to control it.’

‘What do you mean by control it?’ Loki asked curiously.

‘Well, to start with it was annoying. As I could just hear all of their thoughts and what they were saying. I went weeks going insane because I just couldn’t shut it off. Once I learned to control my powers, it was much easier. I can tune in and out of animals around me now. So it’s not just constant talking in my head.’ Aurora explained.

‘I can imagine that would have been annoying to start with. What do spiders even talk about?’ Erik asked.

‘The first spider I ever spoke to and made friends with would just sing a lot as he made his webs. He also swore a lot, because my adopted ex mum would constantly freak out and destroy his webs. There was a lot of grumbling for a few hours each time he had to renew one.’ Aurora laughed as she thought back to her first animal friend.

‘That’s amazing.’ Erik said in wonder as he gazed at Aurora intently.

‘So… How did you guys find me? And why do you seem to know a lot about me?’ Aurora asked. She was getting uncomfortable speaking about herself and she also wanted to know more about them.

Loki looked to Erik and he looked back at him.

Loki knew that Erik had a big interest in her. Why, he wasn’t sure. Though he was starting to think that it was because of her power. It could be very powerful if she used it right. He had proof of that when they were in the hideout.

Or maybe it was her beauty, he thought. As she was a rather attractive young woman.

‘I have information on all the mutants. We are trying to gather them all together to make a stand against the humans, especially hydra. I know you will have heard about the experimentation’s that they do to us. I want to put a stop to it all and take them down. Before any more like us get hurt.’ Erik said firmly.

Aurora could see the determination and passion in his eyes as he spoke. While she agreed that it was horrible what some of the humans did to mutants, it wasn’t all of them. They weren’t all the same. But it sounded like he just wanted rid of hydra, not all humans. Maybe Fury was wrong.

‘I don’t want to be rude… But, you’re not a mutant, are you?’ Aurora asked as she looked to Loki.

‘What makes you say that?’ Loki smirked.

‘Well, it’s just a vibe I get and you did say from Asgard?’

‘You’re right. I’m from another planet called Asgard. I’m a god. I was a Prince, supposed to be King.’ Loki sneered.

‘Why are you here?’ She asked.

‘I heard about your kind. I then heard about metal man here and his desire to wipe out most of the human race. That’s something that I am _very_ interested in. And he's going to help me with a project after. So, we decided to team up.’

Aurora saw Erik roll his eyes at his nickname that Loki had for him.

‘Yes. When he is not playing tricks, he is rather useful.’ Erik said as he glared at Loki.

‘Right… Well, as humorous as this is. Can I go home?’ Aurora asked, even though she knew what the answer would be.

‘No. Even if you don’t want to help us, we are going to protect you. SHIELD are after you and we aren’t going to just let you go so you can be caught by them again. However, your abilities would come in really handy if you would consider joining our army.’ Erik said.

‘You have an army?’

‘Of sorts. We are gathering all the mutants we can find. So, yes. We do have an army.’ Loki told her.

‘How many do you have so far?’ Aurora asked.

‘Including us three… We have, five.’ Erik said blatantly.

‘You have got to be kidding me.’


	3. Chapter 3

The journey in the jeep took around an hour. They took Aurora to a large house in the middle of nowhere.

Erik and Loki changed into more formal wear clothes when they went inside. But Aurora found herself still taking another glance at Loki. Even in jeans and a dark green shirt he still looked pretty hot, she thought.

She shook her head, not believing that she was actually thinking he was attractive.

‘So am I supposed to just stay cooped up here?’ Aurora asked when they went into the kitchen.

‘You can come and go as you please, if you want to. It’s just not safe for you to be going home. If you want to get your stuff, then one of us can go with you to pack tomorrow. On the way back there’s another mutant nearby that we need to visit.’ Erik said as he picked up an apple to eat.

‘I could do with getting some of my things.’ Aurora nodded.

Aurora wasn’t sure why. But she felt oddly at ease with both Loki and Erik. They didn’t seem dangerous or as scary anymore. Towards her, anyway. She knew she wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of either of them.   
  


‘I still don’t get why you’re here. If you’re a King, like you claim to be, why are you wasting your time here on earth?’ Aurora asked Loki as she wondered though the house later in the day and found him in the living room watching TV.

‘It’s a long story. But I have a deal with the metal man. He is going to help me, if I help him.’ Loki said simply as he paused what he was watching.

‘It doesn’t seem like we are doing anything today. So tell me the story.’ Aurora said as she sat down near him.

Loki looked at Aurora with an eyebrow cocked up. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but there was definitely something endearing about her. She had a warm personality. 

He took in a deep breath and then explained about his life. How he was brought up under a lie, made out to be a monster. When all his life he was told he was a Prince and was born to be King. For it all to be ripped out beneath him.

He also told her about how Magneto had said he would go with him to Asgard to get his revenge and take over. Once they had taken out Hydra and all other threats to the mutants on earth. 

Aurora couldn’t help but feel sorry for Loki.

‘Well, I know how it feels to think you’re a monster. And to be lied to for years. I also grew up being told how mutants were nothing but horrible monsters and how we all deserved to be killed off. Unknown to my adopted parents, they had no idea that I was one of those monsters they told me about as a kid. When I turned 17 I decided enough was enough. I told them the truth and they freaked out. They kicked me out and abandoned me, wanted nothing more to do with me.’ Aurora told Loki.

Loki’s features softened. He hadn’t thought about the mutants in that way before. How their own families would accept them, or not in Aurora’s case. That they also went through nightmares where they were just trying to be accepted into a society where most saw them as monsters.

Erik had never really opened up to Loki much. But then he didn’t open up to Erik much either. The two just tolerated one another and respected their strength and power. Knowing they could both help each other out. Loki knew that Erik had family, but _had_ being the word. He didn’t know what happened to them, it was a subject that Erik never spoke about. So Loki never pressed on the matter. Deciding if he ever wanted to speak about them, then he would.

‘That’s brave of you to tell them the truth. Even though your powers are easily hidden. I can imagine it must have been difficult to deal with them all alone while you were growing up.’

‘I had some people that I confided in as I grew up. I ran away when I was 4 and just discovered my powers. A lovely woman took me in and helped me. She made me realise that my mutation wasn’t something to be embarrassed or scared about. I told some of my close friends what I was, turned out they had a mutation as well. It was just my adopted parents that I could never tell. No matter how much I tried and wanted to, I just couldn’t until I was 17. Guess it’s a good thing, or they might have chucked out a 4 year old kid on the streets.’ Aurora said the last part in a light hearted manner to try and lighten the mood.

‘Do you have any human friends?’ Loki asked, curiously.

Aurora thought fast. While she didn’t want to lie as such, she also didn’t want to tell the truth. Because she had to fit in with them both, get information for Fury.

‘I did. I haven’t seen any of them for a few years.’ She said cautiously.

Loki nodded.

‘Well, don’t tell Erik that. He’s rather against humans entirely.’ Loki said quietly as he glanced around to make sure Erik wasn’t actually in the room.

‘Yeah. Kind of guessed that. What about you, what’s your views on the human race?’

‘Well, they have fucked up this planet entirely if you ask my opinion. However, I don’t think all are bad. I would rather rule them all than destroy them. But I see and understand Erik’s views and I will help him if it means he will help me afterwards.’ Loki shrugged.

‘So is there a plan exactly for how we are going to get rid of them all?’ Aurora asked.

‘We?’ Loki asked with a big grin.

‘Well, yeah. That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?’

‘Glad to hear you’re aboard. We don’t have a plan set in stone yet. First we need to get all the mutants to join us. Once they are all safe, then we turn and attack the humans. I’m not sure how Erik has planned it all out yet. If he even has a plan. You getting kidnapped by SHIELD seemed to push things along more.’

‘What do you mean?’ Aurora asked.

‘Well, I don’t know why. But he seems to have an interest in you. I remember him speaking about you before, he told me how you were the first he wanted to recruit for the army. But we didn’t reach you in time. When he found out that you were taken by SHIELD, it was like he was possessed and it was the only thing on his mind. To get you free. We hadn’t actually planned to start recruiting until we had a solid plan in place. Probably a few months’ time. So, I have no idea what is going to happen next or how soon.’

Aurora was confused. Why would Magneto be so interested in her? So much so to push things forwards to save her? It didn’t really make sense at all to her.

‘Though I must say. I am glad we saved you. It’s certainly nice to have some eye candy around the place for a change.’ Loki said with a smirk as he got up and stalked off towards the kitchen.

‘Eye candy. Seriously, dude?’ Aurora called after him.

All she got in response was a wicked laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Aurora was up bright and early. She went for a jog and bumped into Erik, who was doing the same.

‘You’re up early.’ He said as he fell into step with her as she jogged around the grounds.

‘I could say the same for you.’ She smiled.

‘I like to make the most of my day. No point wasting it in bed.’ Erik said.

‘Same reason for me. Is Loki up?’

‘He’s been up most of the night. He’s not much of a sleeper. He always has his nose stuck in a book.’

‘Fair enough. Am I able to go and get my things this morning?’ She asked him.

‘Of course. And we need to pick up the mutant. We need to get the ball rolling.’ Erik said determinedly.

‘Who is the mutant? What abilities do they have?’

‘His name is Dante. He has the ability to control electricity. Which will come in very handy.’ Erik smiled.

‘Sounds interesting. Where does he live?’ Aurora asked as they stopped at the front of the house after their jog.

‘Not far from you actually. Just in the nearest village from your cottage.’

‘I still find it creepy that you’ve been spying on me.’ Aurora said as a crow swooped down and landed on her forearm as she put it out for him.

‘It was all for safety. We got information on all mutants and kept a close eye on everyone until we needed to recruit them. When you got taken by SHIELD, we had to step up and save you before it was too late… Do you know what they were going to do experimentation wise?’ Erik asked as he watched Aurora softly stroke the crow.

‘I don’t know. They didn’t tell me anything. Just turned up, caught me unaware and put me in that cell. I don’t know what I would have done if you and Loki didn’t come along to rescue me.’ Aurora lied as she looked over at Erik and smiled.

‘Well, we weren’t just going to leave you to be used for some god awful experimentation.’ Erik grinned as he put his hand on her shoulder before going inside.

Aurora looked to the crow and smiled.

‘I’m going to need you to deliver something for me.’ She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a note for Fury.

All she had written was that she was ok. And they were already starting to trust her. Also that they didn’t have a plan set up as of yet. But she would let him know as soon as she found out anything more.

She had just sent the crow away with the note when Loki came outside.

‘Ah, there you are. Come on, breakfast is served.’ He said, making Aurora jump slightly as she didn’t notice him coming out.

‘Jesus, Loki. You made me jump.’ She said as she put her hand over her heart.

‘Sorry, darling. Come on. Or I will eat yours.’ Loki chuckled as he held the door open for her, looking at her expectantly.

She followed him inside to find that one of their minion helpers had made breakfast.

‘Don’t you guys do anything for yourselves?’ Aurora asked as she sat down at the table with both Loki and Erik to eat. ‘I can understand Loki being like that, coming from a royal background. But what’s your excuse?’ Aurora teased as she looked at Erik.

Loki chuckled and looked at Erik as well, waiting for his answer.

‘When there is someone there to do stuff for you, what’s the point on doing it yourself?’ Erik shrugged.

‘Fair enough… Just seems lazy to me.’ Aurora teased.

‘Are you forgetting who saved you yesterday?’ Erik said as he glared at Aurora across the table.

‘I was just saying.’ Aurora said as she put her hands up in defense.

Loki just chuckled at the conversation that was going on.

‘After breakfast one of us will take you back home so you can get some things you need.’ Erik said, swiftly changing the subject.

‘I’ll take her.’ Loki said quickly.

Erik looked at him with an eyebrow up.

‘Fine. Just remember to get Dante as well on your way back.’ Erik said with a grudge.

‘We will, calm down.’ Loki said as he looked to Aurora and winked at her.

Aurora didn’t know what to say or do, so she just looked down at her food and continued eating. The entire situation was so strange, she thought. She couldn’t quite get her head around it.  
  


Erik wasn’t entirely happy about letting Loki go with Aurora alone. He had never seen Loki interested in someone before, so it was blatantly obvious to him that he was _very_ into Aurora.

‘Make sure you keep her safe.’ Erik said quietly to Loki before he left with Aurora.

‘What do you take me for?’ Loki smirked and walked away from him to the jeep, where Aurora was waiting.

Erik rolled his eyes with a sigh as he watched the jeep drive them away down the drive.

  
Loki sat opposite Aurora in the jeep and he gave her a cheeky grin as they headed off.

‘What?’ Aurora asked as she looked at him.

‘Nothing. It’s just Erik doesn’t seem to trust me around you for some reason.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Maybe it’s your mischievous demeanor.’ Aurora smirked.

‘Perhaps. Or maybe he wants you for himself.’ Loki said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Aurora’s eyes widened.

‘Uh, why would you think that?’ Aurora asked.

‘Come off it, girl. There’s something about you that is very entrancing. You’re a beautiful woman.’ Loki said honestly, and that surprised Aurora.

‘Doesn’t mean he likes me in that way. I’ve heard he’s protective of other mutants. Besides, he’s not my type anyway.’ Aurora shrugged and looked out of the window.

‘What is your type?’ Loki asked.

Aurora looked at Loki but didn’t say anything. But the blush that crept up over her chest and cheeks was a big giveaway, making Loki smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on the countryside as it passed by the window. She smiled as she saw wild horses running alongside the road, they all whinnied towards the jeep before running off in another direction.

Loki looked to Aurora with an eyebrow up.

‘Do you know those horses?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. They often go through the forest where I live. I give them a safe place to stay for a few days while they rest and graze around. They especially like all the carrots and apples I give them.’ She smiled.

Loki smiled back at her. There really was something special about Aurora. He couldn’t believe he was falling so hard and fast for someone he had _just_ met. Someone from Midgard as well. Though he knew she was much more than just a mere mortal. She had an incredible power that amazed him. But there was something about simply being around her that made him feel, happy. He wondered if that was to do with her power with the animals. As she clearly made them all feel comfortable and at ease around her.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Aurora asked, snapping Loki from his thoughts as he had just been looking at her while thinking.

‘I’m just wondering whether you look as good naked as you do clothed.’ Loki said seductively with a grin.

Aurora’s mouth opened but she didn’t know what to say. So she closed it again and shook her head.

‘I may be a god, but I’m still male. You can’t blame me for trying.’ Loki shrugged.

  
When they arrived at Aurora’s place, Loki was on high alert just in case. He went into her cottage first to make sure it was clear. Then he allowed Aurora in so she could pack a suitcase with things she needed.

She was all finished packing and went outside to see Loki. But she stopped dead at the door at the sight before her. Fenrir was there, as he had smelled Aurora and wanted to check she was ok. But Loki was crouched down on front of him, softly stroking his muzzle.

Aurora couldn’t believe it. Fenrir was the leader of his pack and it had even taken Aurora a while to gain his trust and acceptance.

‘Loki?’ She said as she walked over towards them both.

He looked over to her and smiled.

‘He’s a beauty.’ He said quietly and calmly as he rubbed the wolf’s muzzle with his hand.

‘Yeah. He sure is… How did you get near him?’ She asked as she went closer to them both and Fenrir turned to her and nuzzled against her.

‘I might have a way with animals too.’ Loki shrugged and looked rather smug.

‘Seriously? Fenrir took weeks before he accepted me in his forest and that’s even with my mutation.’ Aurora grumbled as she scratched the big wolf behind his ear.

‘I have a thing about wolves. Snakes too. They’re my specialty. I befriended a pack of wolves when I was a child. They were the only friends I had. I was heartbroken when they passed away. The leader of the pack looked a lot like this one actually.’ Loki said as he gazed at Fenrir in awe.

Aurora suddenly felt a rather strong pull towards Loki. She had already found him rather attractive, yes. Also his intelligence was something she liked. But the fact that Fenrir accepted him instantly, made her wonder if there was even a bad bone in his body.

Though she knew there was, to an extent, after everything he had told her. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a lot more to him than met the eye, than what he wanted people to know about.

‘We best get going. We shouldn’t hang around here for too long. We have Dante to get as well, or Erik will have my ass.’ Loki said as he gave Fenrir one last stroke on his head and then turned towards the jeep.

‘I’ll be with you in a second.’ Aurora said to Loki, who nodded and left her to say goodbye to her friend.

‘I hope I’ll see you again someday, Fenrir. I’m not entirely sure what the hell is going on anymore. Or what is _going_ to happen. It’s only my second day with Loki and Erik. But I already feel torn and bad for spying on them… Maybe I’m supposed to be on the other side. I don’t know… Farewell for now, my friend. Thank you for everything.’ Aurora said to Fenrir, before giving the wolf a kiss on his muzzle.

The one thing that Fenrir said to Aurora before she left, was that no matter what happened she was to stick with Loki.

Aurora wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that. But she knew Fenrir was rarely wrong, if ever. And he clearly saw something in Loki, which was good enough for her.

  
Erik was starting to get antsy by the time Loki got back with Aurora.

He was outside to meet them and his face was like thunder when he noticed they didn’t have Dante with them.

‘Where is Dante?’ He snarled at Loki.

‘He wasn’t there. There was no sign of him at all. Are you sure you gave us the right address?’ Loki snarled back at him.

‘Of course I gave you the right address. Did you look properly?’ Erik snapped.

‘He wasn’t there, Erik. There was no sign of him at all. He was maybe just out somewhere. We will try again later.’ Aurora said as she stepped slightly between the two men, who looked like they wanted to snap each other’s heads off.

Erik looked to Aurora and his features softened.

‘Alright. I’ll go later and check myself.’ Erik said as he took a step backwards.

‘Did you get everything you needed?’ He asked Aurora to change the subject.

‘Yes, thank you. Loki made a new friend too.’ Aurora smiled as she looked at Loki, who still looked a bit pissed off with Erik.

‘What do you mean?’ Erik asked as he looked back and forth from Loki and Aurora.

‘I have a friend wolf called Fenrir. He owns the forest. Loki met him while I was packing. Surprisingly, he accepted him very quickly.’ Aurora said, impressed.

‘That’s nice.’ Erik said coldly as he glared at Loki then went back inside.

‘What’s his problem?’ Aurora asked Loki.

‘I don’t know. He’s been acting weirder than normal from the moment we heard you were kidnapped.’ Loki said as he looked down at Aurora.

‘Really? I wonder why.’ Aurora said in wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Weeks Later**

Fury kept trying to get in touch with Aurora. But it wasn’t easy and Aurora wasn’t responding like he wanted.

She was getting his messages, but just decided not to respond with anything other than with a way to let him know that she was safe. Not that she thought he cared overly much anyway.

She was torn with what to do. Erik had told her about the mutants that had been hurt or killed due to humans’ greed for experimenting on them. Not caring that mutants have feelings too. She was really starting to see his point for wanting to get rid of them all. Though she still didn’t think human extinction was the answer, as there were plenty of good human beings out there. It was just a matter of finding them. But the more she spoke to Erik, the more she learned than it was mainly organisations like Hydra that he wanted to wipe out, and any humans that got in the way in the process.

Aurora had also grown really fond of Loki over the weeks. He continued flirting with her and she wasn’t even ashamed to admit that she had started to openly flirt back with him. Whether it would lead to anything, she wasn’t sure. Though she did hope so.

He took a big interest in her mutation. He always asked her to translate for him when they came across an animal. Whether it was a rabbit, cat or even a spider. She found it endearing how he was genuinely interested and impressed with her.

He kept telling her it was a power or ability she had, not a mutation. He didn’t like hearing it when she called herself a mutant. Like she was putting a downer on herself.

Erik was still grumpy with Loki, and neither Loki nor Aurora knew why. It didn’t help in the fact that they still hadn’t found Dante. There was word that he had simply moved house and they were unable to track him, but Erik wasn’t so convinced.

  
‘You can ride horses, right?’ Aurora asked Loki one morning.

‘Of course. Why?’

‘Look outside.’ Aurora said excitedly.

Loki walked over to the window and was a little startled as there was a herd of horses in the garden, looking in. He chuckled and turned to face Aurora.

‘Is this the same herd we saw a few weeks ago?’ He asked her as they went to the door.

‘Yep. I told them where we are and they’ve come to visit for a few days. Want to go for a ride?’ She asked Loki when they got outside and walked over to the herd.

‘Would they mind?’ Loki asked as a black stallion walked over to him and nuzzled against his shoulder.

‘Nah, he likes you.’ Aurora said with a grin.

‘Alright then.’ Loki nodded.

‘Why is there horses on my lawn?’ Erik asked as he came outside, frowning.

‘We’re going to go for a ride. Do you want to come too?’ Aurora asked him as she walked over to a small bay mare that greeted her with a whinny.

‘No, I will pass. I don’t think it’s a very good idea riding wild horses.’ Erik said as he eyed up the herd suspiciously.

‘You are speaking to the girl with the mutation to communicate with animals. It’s a good idea.’ Aurora laughed as she held onto the mare’s mane and swung her leg up and over onto her back.

‘Aurora, what have I told you about calling it a mutation?’ Loki chastised her.

‘Sorry. Ability, I mean.’ Aurora smirked and rolled her eyes at Loki.

She walked the mare over to Erik and stopped by him, who was glaring at Loki.

‘There’s a lovely stallion over there, he would be happy to take you.’ Aurora said as she motioned to a palomino stallion that was stood not far from them, watching.

‘You’re not even riding with tack?’ Erik said as he looked at Aurora, concerned.

‘No. They’re wild horses. Are you coming or not?’ She asked, getting irritated.

‘I’ll stay here. Be careful and don’t go too far.’ Erik said as he went to go inside.

‘Yes, Father.’ Aurora said cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him.

Erik turned and looked at her. She wasn’t sure what to make of his expression but she thought she had perhaps over stepped the mark a bit.

‘Sorry. You just sound worse than my adopted Father did when I was young.’ She laughed lightly, to try and break the mood.

Erik said nothing as he turned on his heels and went inside. Aurora looked at Loki, who just shrugged as he mounted the black stallion.

‘Did I hit a nerve?’ Aurora asked Loki as their horses fell into step next to each other and walked down the drive.

‘I have no idea when it comes to him anymore.’ Loki said honestly.

‘Does he have any family?’

‘I don’t know. I have seen pictures of him with a female, young girl and a baby. But he never speaks about them, even when I ask. He goes all defensive and angry. So I don’t bother asking anymore.’

‘You know, for being partners in crime you don’t know a lot about each other.’

‘What do you mean, partners in crime?’ He asked as he glared at her.

‘Well. You’re both the most wanted villains on the planet. And you’re both trying to kill out the human race. Doesn’t that make you partners in crime?’ Aurora asked.

‘I never thought of it like that. But I guess so. He keeps to himself a lot.’ Loki shrugged.

Aurora didn’t press on the matter anymore as the horses broke into a gallop. They ran through the local moors and across rivers. They were gone for a few hours before they headed back home.   
  


Erik was in his room waiting for them to come back. He was holding a picture, a picture of himself with a baby girl in his arms.

He held back tears as he ran his fingers across the picture. Then he heard the sound of heavy hooves coming up the drive. Looking up he saw Loki and Aurora coming back on the horses. He let out a sigh of relief now they were back.

  
‘You know, you look really good on him.’ Aurora said as they halted just outside the house.

‘Why thank you. He’s a stunning creature, that’s why we match well.’ Loki winked at her, making her laugh.

‘You look not bad yourself when riding. Nice hip movements.’ Loki teased as he jumped off the horse.

Aurora was about to get off when Loki walked over and he took hold of her hips and helped her down from the mare. She turned around and he still had his hands on her hips, her breathing hitched slightly from how close he was as she looked up at him.

‘Thanks…’ She said quietly as she blushed.

She could smell him around her and could feel his breath against her, he was _so_ close.

‘Any time.’ He purred as he reached up and brushed her hair back from her eyes, then he cupped the side of her face with his hand.

Aurora’s heart was pounding like crazy as Loki leaned down and closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed together in a soft kiss, but it soon turned hungry as Loki slid his hand round into her hair. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, only breaking away eventually to gasp for air.

‘Wow.’ Aurora whispered as she glanced from his lips up to his eyes.

‘Wow indeed.’ Loki grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

Erik had been watching from the window and when he saw the two kissing, he felt his blood start to boil. So he rushed downstairs and flung the door open.

‘Break it up you two. We have work to do.’ Erik snarled angrily as he glared daggers at Loki.

But Loki wasn’t phased. He looked at Aurora and gave her a wink, making her laugh. He slid his hand into hers and led her up the steps, straight past Erik and inside. Much to Erik’s annoyance as he followed them in, glaring at where their hands connected.

‘So what’s up?’ Loki asked Erik as he sat down on the sofa.

Aurora sat down next to Loki, their thighs touching. That didn’t go unnoticed by Erik as he stood at the opposite side of the living room and looked at them.

‘We finally have word on Dante. He has moved, as he was being tracked by Hydra. He is going to meet up with us tomorrow morning. We will then discuss our plans with him.’ Erik told them both.

‘That’s good news. At least he’s ok.’ Aurora said hopefully.

‘Then we can get the ball rolling and start finding the others. Get some rest tonight, no staying up late. We all need to be on guard tomorrow.’ Erik scolded as he left the room.

Aurora looked at Loki. Loki pulled a face behind Erik and Aurora put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora couldn’t sleep that night.

She kept thinking about Loki and the kiss. She could still feel his lips burning against hers. Her heart fluttered whenever she thought about him.

The other thing that was on her mind, was that she knew she was lying to Loki. And Erik. But it hurt her to think about starting anything with Loki based on a lie. Although, she wasn’t sure how much of a lie it was anymore.

While she didn’t want to kill all humans, Erik had valid arguments against them. She couldn’t help but wonder whether she could persuade Loki it was wrong. Then try together to change Erik’s mind and try something else and just make sure Hydra was out of the picture. Though she knew that was a _really_ risky idea.

There was also something odd about Erik. Loki had told her countless of times that he thought perhaps he liked her. That’s why he was so interested in her. But Aurora wasn’t so sure. There was definitely something that Erik wasn’t telling them, but she had no idea what exactly it was.

With a groan she got up out of bed and went through to the kitchen for a drink of water and some pain killers. Her head was pounding from all of the thinking she was doing and she knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep any time soon.

She had just taken the painkillers and downed a glass of water, when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Making her jump and squeak out.

‘What a delicious sight I see.’ Loki purred as he pressed his lips to her shoulder, making her tremble.

‘You made me jump.’ Aurora scolded as she turned around in Loki’s arms and hit at his chest.

‘So I see.’ Loki chuckled as he gazed down at her.

‘What are you doing up?’ Aurora asked, slightly distracted by his naked chest. He was a lot more buff than she had originally thought, he had a lot of muscle going on.

‘I could ask you the same thing.’ He smiled at her, trying to concentrate on her face and not how wonderful her body looked in her pajama shorts and vest top.

‘I just… I have a lot running through my mind.’ Aurora sighed as she leaned into Loki’s chest, her ear over his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat that was oddly soothing.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He didn’t think he was normally a very affectionate kind of guy, but Aurora seemed to bring that side out in him.

‘Do you want to speak about it?’ He asked softly.

‘I thought I heard voices. What’s going on?’ Erik said suddenly as he appeared, making Aurora jump.

But Loki had heard him come in.

‘I couldn’t sleep. Came down for a drink to find this beautiful sight before me.’ Loki grinned as he and Aurora turned to face Erik, Loki slipped an arm around Aurora’s waist.

‘I had a headache, was getting painkillers.’ Aurora mumbled.

‘Right. Well, get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.’ Erik said as he was about to turn away.

‘Wait.’ Aurora said, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned back to face them as Aurora looked up at Loki anxiously.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked.

‘There’s something I really need to tell you both. Can we sit down?’ Aurora said as she motioned to the living room.

Loki looked to Erik and shrugged as they both looked concerned.

They went and sat down, Loki sat next to Aurora and Erik sat opposite them on the other sofa.

‘I um… I have a confession to make.’ Aurora started and she fiddled with her hands in her lap anxiously. ‘I… I was put here undercover. To get information against you both and to report back to SHIELD.’ She said quickly.

Loki looked to Erik, both of them looked shocked. Loki felt his heart sink.

‘They came to my home one day. Fury asked me to do it. They set up my house so it looked like they took me against my will. They sent out a rumour about experimenting. They wanted me to get information about your plans for wiping out the human race and then report back to them. To start with, I don’t know. I felt ok about it. But after meeting you both and hearing your views, Erik. I… I’ve changed my view entirely. I think I did from the first few days actually. Then I… I fell for you, Loki. I’ve hated having to keep this a secret from you. That’s why I wanted to come clean now. I know use won’t believe me, but I honestly haven’t reported anything back to Fury. I want to help you both, I really do.’

Aurora felt like she was going to throw up after telling them everything. She looked at Loki and Erik in turn, she couldn’t read the expressions they had on their faces, so had no idea what they were thinking.

‘You set us up? Why? Why would you go against your own kind?’ Loki asked in disbelief.

‘The person that helped me when I was a child, was Natasha. She’s one of the Avengers. Fury said that she had recommended me and that was why he came to me for help. To send me undercover, so to speak. I thought it wrong, what you wanted to do. But now, I see why. I _understand_ and I know that something needs to be done before more of my kind are hurt or killed from the humans experimentation. But SHIELD have nothing on either of you.’ Aurora said in desperation for them to believe her.

She was a bit worried with how quiet Erik was. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Why would Fury pick you though? How did he know that Erik was keeping a close eye on you? And why were you even keeping a close eye on her?’ Loki said as he turned to Erik. But he still said nothing.

‘I don’t know. They had also planned to try and catch you both when you came to save me, instead of putting me undercover. But that obviously failed.’

‘You helped us to escape past Fury though... Why?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I really don’t know. At the time I guess it was to try and make you trust me. But deep down, I think I did it to really help us all get away. I am so sorry. I can’t apologise enough. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t ask for any of this, but I felt like I owed Natasha... I feel awful.’ Aurora said sadly as she looked down.

‘I still do not understand why they would seek you out specifically. There must be something more to this.’ Loki said determinedly.

‘I don’t know. The only reason I can think of is because of my friendship with Natasha.’

‘I know why.’ Erik suddenly said.

Loki and Aurora both looked to Erik, confused.

‘There is also something that I need to tell both of you.’


	7. Chapter 7

‘What is it?’ Loki asked Erik.

‘Aurora… I’m your father.’ Erik said as he looked at Aurora and tried to hold in his emotions.

Aurora felt her stomach drop and her heart skip a beat.

‘Wh… What? How? Why?’ Was all she could stumble out.

Even Loki was totally surprised and in shock with what Erik said.

‘I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.’ Erik said softly as he looked down at his hands.

‘I don’t understand. How can you be my dad? I was told that my parents died?’ Aurora asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘When you were only a few weeks old, there was an incident. Due to my past, I was tracked down. I had managed to go 7 years without being discovered. Then one day, your sister went missing. She was 6. We found her, outside. Your mother and I. She was being held by some soldiers… I was about to give myself up, if they let her go. But your sister also had a gift with animals. She could control them somewhat, she was still learning. She caused a flock of birds to attack the soldiers. So she escaped and ran to your mother… But the birds caused one of the idiotic soldiers to let go of their bow. It shot straight through your sister and mother.’ Erik couldn’t stop his tears from falling as he told the story of what happened.

Even Loki struggled to hold his emotions together at Erik’s tragic story. Aurora couldn’t stop herself from crying. She had had a sister as well as a mother.

‘You were still in the house, in your crib. I rushed back to you. I took you and we ran away together. But I knew it would be no life for you, on the run with me. I couldn’t control my anger and I knew that I was a danger to you, especially if I was caught. I had no idea what they would do to you. So, I found a lovely couple that wanted a child and had been trying for years with no success. I left you on their doorstep. But I knew you would be looked after. I never imagined that they would turn you away when they found out about your ability. I kept a close eye on you over the years, on your movements. That’s why SHIELD will have picked you, because they knew I would come running to save you instantly.’

Aurora didn’t know what to say. Her mouth was open in shock. She tried to say something, anything, but she couldn’t believe what Erik had just told her. He was really her dad?

‘Are you alright, darling?’ Loki asked as he put his hand onto Aurora’s shoulder.

Aurora couldn’t stop crying, neither could Erik now he had started. His heart felt heavy yet he also felt relieved now that he had told her the truth.

But it was too much for Aurora to hear. She rushed out of the living room and ran outside.

Erik was about to go after her, but Loki stopped him.

‘Let me try and speak to her.’ Loki said.

Erik looked at Loki with uncertainty. But then with a sigh, he nodded in agreement.

Loki went outside to find Aurora with the mare she had ridden earlier. She was hugging into her neck and the mare was comforting her as she cried into her mane.

‘Aurora.’ Loki said softly as he approached her and put his hand on her back.

Aurora turned to look at Loki. He opened his arms for her and she hugged into him. He tightened his embrace around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s alright.’ He said softly.

‘Aren’t you mad with me?’ Aurora squeaked.

‘Yes. But you’ve just been told that metal man is your father. That’s incredibly more worrying for you, in case you end up with his ugly looks when you get older.’ Loki said in a teasing yet serious tone.

‘Loki!’ Aurora laughed and hit his chest.

Loki chuckled and rubbed her back.

‘Come on. Let’s go back inside and speak to him. You both have more explaining to do. I’m the god of lies and I’m the only one so far being truthful.’ Loki chastised half-jokingly.

Aurora wasn’t sure what to think. But at least Loki didn’t seem to hate her, for now anyway.

Erik was still in the living room, waiting, when they went back in. He stood up when they walked in and he wanted to go over and hug Aurora. But he knew he had to wait.

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why wait two weeks when we’ve been living together?’ Aurora asked him.

‘I wanted to. I really did. But I could ask you the same question, you were lying to us.’ Erik said as he turned the tables on her.

Aurora gritted her teeth. She didn’t like how he was avoiding the question by turning it around on her. Though she couldn’t blame him really.

‘I thought it was the best thing to do, leaving you with a loving family. I had no idea that SHIELD would come after you. But it makes sense, they knew I would be keeping an eye on you. So they knew it would be the best way to get to me. They won’t have expected you to find out the truth.’

‘But how would SHIELD know you’re my dad?’ Aurora asked as she went and sat down again, opposite Erik.

‘They know everything, unfortunately. It doesn’t surprise me that they know that about you.’ Loki stepped in.

‘I am sorry for not telling you sooner. So many times I wanted to come and see you. But I just couldn’t. I saw you were happy and safe. I didn’t want to ruin it for you. I am so proud of you, Aurora. You’ve taken your power and learned to use it so well. Made a life for yourself.’ Erik said proudly as he looked at Aurora.

Aurora put her face into her hands. She still couldn’t believe this.

‘I was told you had died. They told me you and mum died in a car crash when I was just a baby. I never even thought about it being a lie. That my real family would be out there somewhere.’ Aurora said as she tried not to cry again.

They talked a bit more about Aurora’s childhood and why Erik gave her up. Aurora was slowly starting to understand why he did it. He had just lost his other child and his wife, due to the idiotic humans.

‘So, are you on our side or SHIELDs?’ Loki asked Aurora when Erik had nothing else to tell her.

Aurora sighed and ran a hand down her face.

‘I don’t know.’ Aurora said honestly. ‘I understand why you want to wipe out all of the humans. But at the same time, there are some decent ones out there. They aren’t all bad. Natasha is one of them, she helped me when I was 4. She helped me to realise that there was nothing wrong with being a mutant. I had many friends at school that were humans. Granted, I had a few mutant friends as well but they were taken by humans for experimentations.’ Aurora said as she looked between Erik and Loki.

‘Is that why you decided to spy on us? Because Fury said that Natasha wanted you to?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. I probably wouldn’t have done it otherwise.’ Aurora said as she shifted nervously.

‘Have you actually spoke to Natasha since seeing Fury?’ Loki asked.

‘I… No. Why?’

Erik looked to Loki and Loki looked back at him. Erik understood exactly where Loki was going with this as he was thinking it too.

‘Aurora. Have you thought about the chance that perhaps Fury was using that against you? That Natasha doesn’t know about his plan? He could be using you.’ Loki said softly.

Aurora didn’t know what to say as her mind started racing. She didn’t think of that, at all. But what if he was right? What if Natasha had no idea about what was going on? Maybe being Erik’s daughter was the only reason that Fury wanted her to be the one to go undercover. It was odd how he went specifically to her, and Natasha wasn’t even there.

‘Shit.’ Aurora hissed as she put her head back into her hands.

Her headache was even worse now after all the information she had to process. The painkillers definitely hadn’t helped her at all.

‘I don’t know what to do anymore.’ Aurora cried.

Erik moved over and he sat down by her and put his arm around her. To his delight, she leaned into him and hugged him. She felt an odd sort of relief as she hugged her dad.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Erik said as he held his daughter in his arms. ‘I promise, I am not going to leave you again.’ He whispered into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

When everyone went back to bed eventually, Aurora fell asleep instantly as she was mentally exhausted.

In the morning she got up a bit later than normal so skipped going for her usual jog. When she went down to the kitchen, Loki and Erik were sat at the table eating breakfast. They stopped talking when they saw her walk in.

Loki smiled at her and pulled out the chair next to him and he patted the chair.

She smiled back at him and sat down to eat. She didn’t really know what to say after the previous night’s talk.

‘We have decided that Loki and I are going alone to see Dante. We want you to stay here and rest. Think things through. I am not going to force you into doing something you don’t want to. So it is up to you what you do next. But you have a home here with me, always.’ Erik said as he looked at Aurora.

‘Ok.’ She said quietly with a nod.

She was happy with that decision as she had decided she had her own mission to do today.

  
Loki and Erik got in the jeep and had an hour’s drive ahead of them to meet Dante.

‘At least now I understand why you’ve been so interested in Aurora.’ Loki said to Erik.

‘I still mean what I said about saving all the other mutants. But yes, I wasn’t about to let my daughter get hurt or experimented on. But now it seems that was never the case anyway. I should have known SHIELD knew about her.’ Erik snarled angrily.

‘Don’t beat yourself up over it. SHIELD stick their noses in where they shouldn’t. They know way too much and have eyes and ears everywhere. I’m just concerned if they find out that Aurora isn’t giving them any information, they might try and get to another mutant. They might have already gotten to Dante for all we know.’ Loki said.

Erik sighed and ran his hand down his face.

‘You’re right. It’s going to be difficult now to trust others. Who knows what else SHIELD have up their sleeves to try and get us. But why are they so interested in you? What have you done to them? You know about me now, it’s only fair you tell me about you. Or I could just ask Aurora.’

‘She wouldn’t tell you anything. She gave me her word she wouldn’t.’

‘I’m her father.’

‘Yeah? Well you weren’t yesterday. You’ll still have a lot of making up to do.’ Loki snapped at him.

Erik glared at him and looked out of the window.

But Loki sighed and then told him about his past. About his run in with The Avengers and about what happened in New York. He told Erik about how Thor and everyone else thought he was dead for a second time. So he escaped to Midgard after hearing about the mutants and Magneto.

‘So what exactly is it you want from me after you help me?’ Erik asked.

‘I want revenge against my so called father. I want what is rightfully mine, the throne.’ Loki growled.

Erik didn’t say anything, just nodded. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to help Loki achieve that, but he would certainly try if Loki kept his part of the bargain.

  
Aurora got on the wild mare and rode away from the house. She was going to meet Natasha to speak to her about everything and find out the truth.

She met her in a park not far from where Aurora was staying. A few people gave her odd glances as she rode the horse through the middle of the park. So when she got off, she sent the mare away for a bit until she was ready to go back.

‘Hey, Aurora. Long-time no see.’ Natasha said as she hugged Aurora.

‘It has been a while.’ Aurora smiled as she hugged her back.

‘What’s been going on then? How come we aren’t meeting at our usual place?’ Natasha asked as they sat down on a bench.

That pretty much answered all of Aurora’s questions as clearly Natasha had no idea about what was going on.

‘You don’t know what’s going on, do you?’ Aurora asked.

‘With what?’ Natasha asked, confused.

Aurora sighed and ran a hand down her face.

‘Nick Fury came to me a few weeks ago. He told me about Magneto and Loki teaming up together and planning to wipe out the human race. He said that you recommended me to him. Wanted me to go undercover to try and get information from them. So, they planned and set up a kidnapping and circulated a rumour that I was going to be experimented on. It worked, Magneto and Loki came to my rescue and for the last two weeks, I’ve been staying with them as they plan a way to kill out the human race.’ Aurora explained quickly.

Natasha looked shocked with what she had just been told.

‘Did he specifically say that I wanted you to do this?’

‘He said that you had faith in me and that was why he was there. He made out that you knew about all of this. So you really had no idea about this at all?’ Aurora asked.

‘Really, I had no idea. I don’t understand why he would pick you though to do this. It’s really risky, especially if you get caught. I don’t know a lot about Magneto but I’ve heard enough and he is not to be messed with. And Loki is even worse. Do you know about when he tried to destroy New York? He is really dangerous, Aurora. You need to get out of there.’ Natasha warned her.

‘It’s not as easy as that anymore… I know why Fury wanted me to do it. He knew I would be the only one that could have any effect on Magneto.’

‘Why?’

‘Turns out, Magneto is my dad.’ Aurora saw Natasha’s eyes widen in shock.

‘What? How on earth did that happen?’

‘It’s a long story. But yeah, he’s my dad. I’m really torn now, Natasha. Fury clearly lied to me and now I don’t know his true intentions anymore. And I can’t just hand my own father in. I don’t know what to do.’ Aurora said as she put her face into her hands.

‘Magneto and Loki are still dangerous. Whether he is your dad or not. They want to kill all humans, that’s not right.’ Natasha said as she put her hand onto Aurora’s shoulder.

‘I know, I know. But he’s my dad. I can’t go against him. Fury outright lied to me and he knew all along about this. He used me, Natasha. How can I want to help him now?’ She said as she looked at her friend.

‘I don’t know, Aurora. I really don’t. This is a big mess. But I think you should confront Fury about it all. You really need to think long and hard about what could potentially happen if you try and help them. I know we are friends, but I will be forced to stop you. You will be a criminal as well and _we will_ stop you.’ Natasha said as she looked seriously at Aurora.

For some reason that rubbed Aurora up the wrong way. Had she even seen Erik with his powers? But she knew that if she did end up joining Loki and Erik’s army that she would no doubt end up against Natasha. The Avengers were the first response for any trouble like that.

‘I better go. Thank you for meeting with me.’ Aurora said quietly.

‘Please, be careful. And think long and hard before doing anything.’ Natasha said as she hugged Aurora before leaving.

‘I will… Thanks.’

Aurora decided it was a good thing that she never mentioned about her crush on Loki. If that was what it could be called, she had no idea what they were at the moment. If anything.

  
When Loki and Erik got back to the house, they were distressed to find that Aurora wasn’t there.

‘I told you I should have stayed here with her.’ Loki snarled at Erik as they searched the house.

‘Yeah so you could just have your wicked way with my daughter!’ Erik shouted at him.

Loki was about to argue back, but they heard the front door opening and closing. So they just glared at one another and rushed through to find it was Aurora, much to their relief.

‘Where were you?’ Erik asked.

‘I went to see a friend. How did it go with Dante?’ Aurora asked.

‘Don’t change the subject. Who was you with?’ Erik snapped.

Aurora sighed and looked up to the roof before answering.

‘I went to see Natasha.’ She said.

‘What? Why?’

‘Because she’s my friend. I needed to speak to someone. But it turns out you were both right. She had nothing to do with it. Fury set me up.’ Aurora said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘I wonder what his plans really were. Did he really expect you not to find out about your relationship with Erik?’ Loki said.

‘Yes. He didn’t expect you to turn the tables and tell us the truth. He doesn’t see the problem himself with humans and their hate of mutants because he is a human himself. Of course you would turn against him when you found out the truth. He was too stupid to see that and decided to take a chance, because he knew I would _never_ hurt you. So even if we found out about you being undercover and spying on us, he knew I wouldn’t harm you.’ Erik said as he looked at Aurora and saw her face softening.

‘So what the hell do we do now?’ Loki hissed.

‘That’s down to Aurora.’ Erik said as he looked at his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki and Erik both looked at Aurora, waiting for her answer.

She looked down to the floor and sighed before answering.

‘I’m with you guys… No one uses me like Fury did and gets away with it.’ Aurora said angrily as she balled her hands into a fist.

Loki and Erik grinned, very happy with her answer.

‘Tell me, what happened with Dante?’ She asked.

Loki and Erik looked at each other and Aurora didn’t like the look they both had.

‘He told us that SHIELD have been secretly dealing with Hydra on a low level. But it turns out they know about Hydra and the experiments they do to mutants. They have a deal with SHIELD to keep them off their backs.’ Loki said.

Aurora felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach.

‘You can’t be serious?’ 

‘We are. He gave us papers which prove it. He had someone working on the inside of SHIELD to get the information.’ Erik said softly.

‘He’s joining us here in a few days time. He has some things to clear up first before he can move on again. As far as he knows, the deal that they have is that they take low level mutants and use them for experiments. One’s without family or friends so that no one will know they are missing. Then SHIELD won’t get involved. Apart from when the experiments are over, Hydra have promised to hand the mutants over to SHIELD. For what, we don’t know.’ Loki told her.

‘I can’t believe this. And SHIELD are supposed to be the good ones.’ Aurora said as she ran her hand down her face. 

‘So what do we do now?’ Aurora asked as she looked between Loki and Erik.

‘Do you want to get revenge on Fury and get some information out of him?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes.’ Aurora nodded enthusiastically.

‘Well then. We have our target. We get him, we get information.’ Loki smirked.

‘And we have just the way to trap him.’ Aurora said as she looked to Loki and he nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

‘We are not putting Aurora at risk.’ Erik said as he clocked on to what they were thinking.

‘It’s not risky. He will need me to update him, so I meet with him alone. Then you two come along and we grab him. Simples.’ Aurora shrugged and walked away to the kitchen for something to eat.

Loki looked at Erik and chuckled before following her.

‘I am glad you’ve picked the right path, darling.’ Loki purred as he slid his arm around Aurora’s waist and kissed her cheek.

‘I still don’t know if it’s the right one yet. But Fury used me. He knew about my real parents and didn’t bother to tell me. It wouldn’t surprise me if Natasha knew all along as well.’ Aurora said as she turned to look up at Loki.

‘Probably. Nothing would surprise me with that lot anymore. You do realise that you may end up having to fight against her at some point?’

‘I know.’ Aurora nodded.

She felt a slight tinge of dread at the thought of fighting against her friend. But she knew they had to find and stop Hydra before they got anymore mutants. As for wiping out the human race, she still wasn’t so sure that was the right thing to do like Erik wanted. But she would worry about that when the time came.

‘Do you forgive me for lying to you?’ Aurora asked as she looked up at Loki.

‘Already forgiven.’ He reached up and cupped her face in his hands as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Aurora felt her heart flutter as they kissed. She reached up and held onto his shoulders as the kiss heated up more. She loved the feeling of his leather and metal under her hands.

‘Loki. A word please.’ Erik said suddenly as he walked into the kitchen to see the two playing tonsil tennis.

Loki growled deep in his chest as he reluctantly pulled away from Aurora. He looked down at her and gave her a smouldering smirk that made her knees go weak. 

Erik ushered him out of the kitchen and Loki could tell he was pissed off.

‘What’s the problem, metal man?’ Loki teased as he crossed his arms over and leaned back against the wall.

‘First, stop calling me that. Second, you need to stop kissing and flirting with my daughter.’ Erik hissed at him.

‘Is that why you’ve been so narky with me since she arrived? Because you don’t want me dating your daughter?’ Loki asked, completely amused by the situation.

‘Of course I don’t want you dating my daughter.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because she is too good for you! You’re... You. You will only break her heart. You need to keep your hands off of her.’ Erik snarled.

‘You know nothing about me. I will see who I want to see. I _really_ like Aurora. If she likes me too, then you are not going to stop us.’ Loki said firmly to him as he turned to walk away.

‘I think you’re forgetting that I could kill you in an instant. You do enjoy wearing metal all the time.’ Erik threatened.

Loki smirked as he turned around on his heels and looked at Erik. He stepped closer to the slightly smaller man and glared down at him.

‘Are you really threatening me? I think you’re forgetting _who I am_ and what _I can do_. Go on, try and hurt me. _I dare you_.’ Loki growled.

Erik’s nose scrunched up in anger and he narrowed his eyes as he glared at Loki. But to his dismay, nothing happened. No matter how hard he tried to move the metal that was on his armour, it didn’t work. 

Loki smirked at his reaction cockily.

‘What’s wrong... Not as powerful as you think? Performance issues?’ Loki laughed wickedly and went back into the kitchen, leaving Erik confused and even more pissed off than before.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening Loki, Erik and Aurora sat down together to form a plan against Fury.

Loki knew he was pissing Erik off as he sat right next to Aurora. And he wasn’t hiding his affection for her as he kept an arm wrapped around her and kissed her at every opportunity he got. Earning glares from Erik from across the table.

‘I’m still not happy about this.’ Erik grumbled when they finished going through the plans.

‘Why not?’ Aurora asked.

‘Because it’s putting you at risk. What if Fury has weapons on him or has back up?’

‘That’s a risk I’ll have to take. But hopefully he won’t be expecting anything and we will be quick.’ Aurora said.

‘We will be right there, if anything goes wrong we will stop it. She will be safe.’ Loki joined in.

‘Fine. Let’s do it. You better get in touch with him and arrange a meeting.’ Erik nodded and looked to Aurora.

‘I’ll do that now.’ She said as she got up from the sofa and went to go outside to find her crow friend.

‘You don’t think she can do it.’ Loki stated when she left the room.

‘Of course I know she can do it. I just don’t want to risk her getting hurt.’ Erik snapped at Loki.

‘She’s a lot stronger than you think. She wants to get back at Fury for simply lying to her and using her.’

‘You don’t need to tell me what I already know about my own daughter. I’m allowed to be concerned for her safety.’ Erik argued.

‘Fair enough.’ Loki said as he put his hands up in defence.

Aurora came back into the room not long after.

‘I’ve sent a crow with a letter, telling him to meet me at my place on Friday. That way Dante will be with us as well.’ She said as she sat down next to Loki again.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

‘We will make sure this goes well. You’ll get your revenge on Fury. And hopefully we will get the information that we need.’ Loki smiled.

‘I sure hope so.’

  
Erik was still fuming with Loki. He also wanted to know why his powers didn’t work against him. He was covered in leather and metal. He should be able to crush him like an ant. It didn’t make sense. He was starting to wonder whether he could truly trust him or not.

‘Hey.’ Aurora’s voice took him from his thoughts as she walked into his room.

‘Hi. Are you ok?’ He asked her.

‘Yeah. Are you?’ She sat down next to him on the edge of his bed.

‘I am now that I have my daughter back.’ He smiled.

‘I still can’t get my head around the fact I have a dad… What was mum and my sister like?’

‘Your mother was the most beautiful woman on the planet. You have her eyes.’ Erik smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand as he looked into her eyes. ‘And her hair.’

‘Well, I’d be in trouble if I had yours.’ Aurora teased.

‘That’s true.’ Erik laughed.

‘Your sister had the same abilities as you. Though she was still learning with them and she couldn’t control insects like you can. Birds, yes. But not insects. That is why I was so surprised to learn that you could control them too.’

‘I love that we both had similar powers. Was mum a mutant too?’

‘No, she was a human.’ Erik said as he picked up a photo and showed it to her.

Aurora couldn’t help but wonder why he wanted to wipe out the human race if he fell in love with a human himself. But she didn’t want to say anything just now, as she didn’t feel it was the right time at all.

‘You were only a few days old in this picture.’ Erik said as he handed it to her.

It was a picture of all 4 of them. Erik was holding her in his arms.

‘When I was young and innocent.’ Aurora laughed.

‘You still are young and innocent in my eyes.’ Erik chuckled. ‘You’ll always be my little girl.’

Aurora looked at Erik and smiled. She then leaned into him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Like he was scared to let her go in case he would lose her again.

‘I am so sorry for what I did. For not coming to you sooner.’ He whispered.

‘It’s ok. I understand.’ Aurora smiled as she leaned back to look at him.

‘You have such a kind heart, Aurora. I really am so proud of you, and I’m not just saying that.’ Erik said as he felt his heart soar with pride.

‘Thank you.’

‘There was something else I wanted to speak to you about.’ Erik said as he put the photo back down on his bedside table.

‘What is it?’ She asked.

‘Be careful around Loki. I know you like him, but he’s… Well, he’s Loki.’

‘He cares for me. There’s really nothing to worry about.’ Aurora assured him.

‘I will always worry. You’re my daughter.’

‘I know. But still. I’m 22, not 12. I’ve been totally independent for like the last 5 years. I think I can handle Loki. Besides, Fenrir the wolf saw good in him. He’s a wise wolf. I trust his judgement completely.’ Aurora said softly as she smiled at her dad.

Erik just sighed. He wished that he could trust the wolfs judgement too, but he just wasn’t sure.

  
The following night Loki and Aurora snuggled up on the sofa together and watched a film. But halfway through, Loki’s hands started wondering. He slid his hands underneath her top and lightly brushed across her stomach, making her laugh and wriggle.

‘Is someone ticklish?’ Loki teased as he kept lightly moving his fingers across her skin

‘Loki, stop.’ Aurora laughed and nudged at his hands.

But that just made him laugh and he started to tickle her properly. He rolled on top of her and pinned her down underneath him. He enjoyed hearing her laugh and liked the way she wriggled below him.

When he stopped, they were both smiling and laughing as his face hovered just above hers. Her heart was racing as she gazed up at him.

Loki reached up and gently slid his hand to the back of her head, into her hair. He held her steady as he leaned down and kissed her so softly it took her breath away. When his other hand brushed across her breasts, it snapped her back to reality.

‘Loki.’ She said quietly over his lips.

‘Yes, darling?’ He asked as he leaned up a little.

‘I uhm… I’ve never done _it_ before…’ She said quietly.

Loki’s eyes widened a little, but he smiled.

‘I won’t rush you. If you’re not ready.’ He said softly.

‘No, I do. I want to... If you do.’ Aurora rambled.

‘Of course I do, but only if you do.’ Loki chuckled as he stroked his hand down her hair.

‘Please.’ She nodded.

‘I will take care of you, sweetheart.’ Loki said as he got up and scooped her up into his arms.

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, planting kisses on her lips along the way. She giggled when they got to his room and he kicked the door shut behind him with his foot.

Erik’s hands balled up into fists as he saw the door to Loki’s room closing, after watching him going in with his daughter in his arms. He took a deep breath and went downstairs to try and cool off.

He would have words with him in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki and Aurora went downstairs the following morning after spending the night together. Aurora had rather enjoyed waking up in Loki’s arms and to soft kisses against her shoulder.

But they walked into the kitchen to find Erik there, with a face of thunder. He was not happy.

‘Morning.’ Aurora smiled at him.

Erik gave her a half smile but then looked over at Loki and glared at him.

‘Loki, a word.’ Erik said simply as he motioned to the door.

Loki rolled his eyes and followed Erik out of the kitchen.

‘What’s wrong now, metal man?’ Loki asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘You know exactly what’s wrong. I saw you last night taking Aurora into your room. I told you to stay away from her.’ Erik hissed as he pushed Loki against the wall and put his forearm up against his neck.

But Loki didn’t even flinch, he just laughed wickedly.

‘She is a consenting adult. Whether you like it or not, she likes me and I like her. So you are going to have to deal with it.’ Loki said calmly.

‘You need to stay away from my daughter. Or our deal is off.’ Erik hissed.

‘Fine. Get rid of the human race yourself.’ Loki shrugged.

Erik snarled in anger and pushed harder against Loki’s neck. Loki decided enough was enough. He pushed himself off the wall, moving Erik backwards and Loki wrapped his hand around his neck and pinned _him_ against the wall instead.

‘You’d do well to remember who I am. I could snap you in half if I wanted to.’ Loki growled at him.

Erik couldn’t deny he felt a little intimidated. He never realised that Loki was actually _that_ strong.

‘Just stay away from my daughter.’ Erik hissed.

‘No. Unless she wants me to leave her alone, then that’s not going to happen.’ Loki said as he let go of Erik and stalked back into the kitchen.

Erik kicked at the wall in anger. It was driving him crazy how he couldn’t control the metal on Loki’s armour. He knew he could try to kill him, but he really needed him for his plan. As much as he didn’t like him at the moment, he was a man of his word and couldn’t go back on it. Even with Loki. He made a deal with him and he had to see it through, as much as it pained him to do so.

‘What’s going on?’ Aurora asked when Loki went back into the kitchen and Erik followed him in not long after.

‘Nothing.’ Erik grumbled.

Loki looked at Erik and rolled his eyes.

‘Your father doesn’t agree to us being together.’ Loki said.

Erik glared at Loki, not happy that he told Aurora.

‘For crying out loud. Seriously?’ Aurora sighed.

‘Yes. I am not happy. Loki can’t be trusted. Not to mention he’s like, a million years older than you.’ Erik snapped.

‘Hardly, just a few hundred years.’ Loki corrected him, earning another glare from Erik.

‘You clearly trust him, or you wouldn’t have made a deal with him.’ Aurora said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her dad.

‘That’s entirely different, Aurora. I don’t trust him with you.’

‘Well that’s tough. It’s not your decision.’ Aurora argued.

‘I’m your father, of course it’s my’

‘No. It’s not. You can’t just suddenly start playing the dad role after all these years. This is _my_ life, I will sleep with who I want to sleep with and see whoever I want. I like Loki, whether you like it or not. If you don’t like it, then I’ll leave.’

Erik didn’t know what to say as he looked at Aurora.

‘And I will go with her.’ Loki said as he put his arm around Aurora.

‘Lord give me strength.’ Erik said as he looked upwards and sighed.

He turned on his heels and left the room. Loki turned to Aurora and hugged her.

‘I wonder how he would react if he knew that I took your virginity last night.’ Loki teased.

‘Don’t even think about it. It’s best he doesn’t ever find that out.’ Aurora said as she hit his chest playfully.

‘YOU WHAT?’ Erik roared as he stormed back into the room, he had only went out the door to take some deep breaths and calm down.

‘Nothing.’ Aurora said quickly.

‘I heard what you said. How dare you.’ Erik stormed over towards Loki but Aurora put herself between them both and put her hands onto Erik’s’ chest to stop him.

‘Stop this. I will seriously leave if you keep up this shit. We have a mission to do later, we can’t be arguing.’ Aurora hissed.

Erik’s nostrils were flaring with anger as he looked at Loki, who was just smirking with amusement. But then Erik looked down at Aurora and his features softened slightly as he let out a sigh.

‘Fine.’ He said through gritted teeth.

The thought that Loki took his daughters virginity made him really angry. But he knew there was nothing he could do. Aurora was right, he didn’t really have the right to play the dad card now. Not until he built up that bridge between them.

  
Things were frosty between Loki, Aurora and Erik for the rest of the day. So it was a welcomed distraction when Dante arrived to join them.

They set off straight after to go to Aurora’s cabin. Loki, Dante and Erik went further into the forest to stay hidden. But they made sure they could still see what was going on and wait for Aurora’s signal.

Aurora went inside and she sat down on her sofa. She took a deep breath, happy to be back. But she was disappointed as she knew she wouldn’t be there for long at all. Part of her missed her life, how simple and happy it had been. But another part of her was glad that she now knew her dad. And also she had Loki in her life too. How it was all going to pan out, she wasn’t sure. But she tried not to think too far ahead.

She was dragged from her thoughts as she heard knocking on the door, then it opened and Fury walked in. He shut the door behind him and Aurora stood up as he walked over towards her.

‘How’s things going? Do you have any information for what their plans are?’ Fury asked.

‘I think you’ll find it’s you that has some answering to do.’ Aurora said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘What do you mean?’ Fury asked, narrowing his eye at her.

‘Why did you really send me undercover? Hmm?’

‘We spoke about this. Natasha said you could do it, we believed in you and we need to stop them.’

‘Bullshit.’ Aurora hissed at him.

‘Excuse me?’ Fury asked, surprised by her outrage.

‘Stop fucking lying to me! I know the truth, Fury. I know that Natasha had no idea about this entire plan. AND that Erik is my father!’ Aurora shouted at him.

Fury put his head into his hand and sighed.

‘Look, I knew if you thought Natasha had specifically said for you to do it, then you would. We need to stop them. Whether Magneto is your father or not.’

‘You didn’t tell me! You USED me. You sent me in to spy on my own father! And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me. How would YOU like it if you grew up thinking your parents were dead. Only for it to be a lie and your dad is out there. But you only find out because you get sent undercover to fucking spy on him!’ Aurora ranted at Fury.

‘Look. I know this must be difficult for you. But it’s for the best, we’

‘You have NO idea. You are such a two faced asshole. And I know all about your little deal with Hydra.’ Aurora shouted at him.

His face dropped, stunned that she knew about it.

‘It’s not what you think, Aurora. We have good reason for’

‘ENOUGH! There is NO good reason, EVER, to experiment on mutants. To put them through torture and possibly even death. For what? Nothing but HUMAN greed!’ Aurora roared at him, she could feel her blood boiling more and more by the second.

Loki, Erik and Dante had moved in and were watching through the window. But what they didn’t expect and what wasn’t part of the plan, was when suddenly Aurora screamed out really loud. Her scream turned into a loud roar and suddenly there was a bright light that blinded everyone.

When it died down, Fury was faced with a large grey wolf.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki, Erik and Dante couldn’t believe their eyes.

Aurora snarled and growled at Fury as she bared her teeth at him. She slowly stalked towards him, making him back up, but he fell over to the ground and scurried backwards.

Loki and Erik burst into the cottage just as Aurora was closing in on Fury. She was snapping and growling, a deranged wolf.

Then without warning, she pounced for Fury.

Erik easily moved Fury out of the way as Fury had metal on his clothes. Erik tossed him to the other side of the cabin, causing Fury to hit his head against the wall and he was knocked out.

Aurora landed where Fury had been and she snarled in anger as she turned around to go for him again. Erik ran on front of her to try and stop her.

‘Don’t do this, Aurora. Not yet.’ He said in a slight panic, but Aurora ran past him and knocked him to the side.

Loki quickly jumped on front of her and put his hands out to her calmly. She skidded to a halt on front of him, her breathing harsh between her snarling.

‘Aurora. Stop. This is not the way to do it. We need Fury alive for information, you know this. I know you’re angry, but we need him alive for now.’ Loki said softly but firmly.

Aurora looked at Loki and then at Fury behind him. She looked back to Loki as her breathing calmed a bit and her snarling started to ease.

‘That’s my girl. You will get your revenge against him, just not yet.’ Loki said as he reached out with his hand and placed it onto her head between her eyes.

Aurora closed her eyes and calmed her breathing down as Loki stroked down over her muzzle.

Erik was relieved that she calmed down. But he was also feeling a bit pissed off that he couldn’t calm her and it was Loki that managed to.

‘Come back to me, darling.’ Loki said softly.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at Loki. He smiled at her and then she let out a big deep sigh before her body changed back. She started to collapse to the floor but Loki was quick to catch her in his arms. He was slightly confused to see that she was naked.

He glanced over to Erik and Dante. Erik had averted his eyes straight away, Dante not so much. Loki snarled at him and quickly carried her into her bedroom to get some clothes.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Dante asked Erik.

‘I have no idea.’ Erik said as he ran his hand down his face. ‘Come on, we better get Fury back before he wakes up. This didn’t entirely go to plan.’ He mumbled and nodded at Dante.

Loki had put Aurora down onto her bed as he looked for some clothes for her. When he walked over to her, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

‘Did you get Fury?’ She croaked.

‘Metal man and Electric man are dealing with him.’ Loki smiled as he stroked her hair.

He was concerned with how weak she was.

‘What happened?’ He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand over her cheek.

‘I’m sorry. I lost it. I just… I am so angry with what they are doing. I trusted them, I trusted _him_.’ She squeaked out.

‘I know, darling. I know. You will get your revenge, we just need information first. More importantly, are you ok?’ Loki asked as Aurora sat up but put her hand to her head as she closed her eyes.

‘Yeah. I just. It takes a lot out of me when I do that. I’m still learning.’

‘That was quite impressive.’ Loki chuckled softly as he helped her to put on some clothes.

‘Thanks.’ She said sheepishly.

‘Why didn’t you tell us that you could do that?’

‘I don’t know. I thought you might think it’s weird. I can control it, I don’t just randomly turn into an animal at random times. I have full control.’ Aurora said quickly.

‘Don’t worry, Aurora. It’s an amazing power, on top of what you can already do. You’re a walking miracle.’ Loki grinned.

Aurora smiled and shook her head.

‘I would hardly call it a miracle. I can turn into any animal. It’s weird. But handy at times.’ She said quietly.

‘It’s nothing to be ashamed about, at all. If anything it only makes me even more attracted towards you.’ Loki smiled as he gently held her chin between his fingers.

‘Really? You’re weird.’ Aurora laughed.

‘Do you want to see what I can turn into?’ Loki asked.

‘I already know you can shapeshift into pretty much anyone.’

‘No, I mean my true form. My frost giant form.’ Loki said.

‘You would show me?’ Aurora said excitedly.

Loki nodded and took a step backwards as he stood up. He took a deep breath and then suddenly his entire body turned blue and he had the most beautiful markings.

‘Wow.’ Aurora said in awe as she took in his form.

‘Now you are the one just saying that.’ Loki said.

‘No, really. You’re beautiful. Is it difficult for you to not be in this form? Why don’t you stay like this?’ Aurora asked as she walked over to him and reached up to touch his face, but he quickly changed back before she touched him.

‘I would burn you if you touched me in that form.’ Loki said sadly. ‘But no, it isn’t difficult. To me, this is my natural form. When Odin took me as a baby, I naturally turned like this. This is me. My frost giant form is, well, another part of me. But this is easier.’ Loki explained.

‘Well, I like you however you look.’ Aurora smiled and hugged into him.

‘And I like however you look too.’ Loki said as he buried his face into the top of her head. ‘Your dad will be really impressed as well, I’m sure. We best get back. You will have explaining to do for him.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Aurora agreed.

  
When Loki and Aurora got back to the house, Erik was waiting for them in the kitchen.

‘Aurora, are you alright?’ Erik asked as he rushed over to her and grabbed her face, checking she was ok.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry about earlier.’

‘It’s alright, as long as you’re ok… So, you can turn into a wolf?’ Erik said in surprise as he stepped back to look at her.

‘Yeah… I can turn into any animal actually. The larger the more it takes out of me. I only learned I could do that about 2 years ago. I’m still trying to perfect it. Such as not collapsing when I change back. The no clothes is also an issue I don’t know how to figure out.’ Aurora said, embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

‘It’s an impressive ability. Really impressive.’ Erik said in wonder.

‘It can be handy. Never been as handy as I think it will be now though.’ She admitted.

‘Fury is awake.’ Dante said as he appeared.

Loki, Erik and Aurora all looked at each other and nodded. Then they followed Dante downstairs to the basement where they were holding Fury. He was tied up to a chair.

Even if the plan went slightly off track, it still went well as Fury had walked right into it without any back up. He definitely didn’t expect it to be a set up. But they knew to expect an attack at any time, as SHIELD would be wondering where he was when he didn’t turn up any time soon. Or maybe even the Avengers, they weren’t really sure what to expect.

Fury looked at Aurora warily, it made her feel powerful from the look he gave her.

‘Nice to see you’re human again.’ Fury said.

‘Correction, mutant.’ Aurora snarled at him.

‘You are making a big mistake, Aurora.’ Fury said as he looked between her and the others.

‘No, you did. You should have thought twice before trying to turn me against my dad. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? You must be insane to think I would go against him. Especially after finding out about your little secret with Hydra.’

Erik felt his heart swell slightly at hearing Aurora say the dad word.

Fury said nothing, as he had nothing to say to that.

‘You are going to tell us everything about Hydra. Their location, plans, any mutants they have right now under experimentation.’ Erik said as he stepped closer to Fury.

Fury glared at him before answering.

‘Why would I tell you that?’

‘Because if you don’t, we will make sure you regret the day you were born.’ Loki growled in warning.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 3 days since Aurora, Loki, Erik and Dante had captured Nick Fury and kept him hostage.

They spent a lot of the time in the basement with him, trying to get information. But no matter what they tried, he wouldn’t give in.

Loki had tried burning him in his frost giant form. Erik tried squeezing metal around his body. Dante tried electrocuting him. Aurora tried getting rats to eat away at the flesh on his legs. That had been the worst pain for him, he very _nearly_ caved in… But he didn’t.

His legs were disgusting looking as most of the flesh was gone. Aurora nearly gagged every time she went down there. Though she didn’t regret it. She wanted him to suffer. Just as all the mutants that had been used for experimentations had suffered.

The group weren’t sure what else to try on Fury without actually killing him or sending his body into shock or shutting itself down. They desperately needed information out of him about Hydra’s whereabouts. But it was looking like the end of the road as they were quickly losing their patience. Especially Aurora.

She even tried reasoning with him. Telling him her point of view, Erik’s too. How they just wanted some justice for their species. But Fury kept coming up with, in Aurora’s words, some bullshit excuses.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ Loki asked as he found Aurora in her room, just lying on her bed upside down with her hands over her face.

‘Not really. Fury is still not co-operating. I don’t know how much longer I can take this, not doing anything.’ Aurora said as she moved her hands and looked at Loki upside down as he looked down at her.

‘I know it is frustrating, but we need to just have some patience and hope that he cracks soon.’ Loki said softly as he sat down on the bed by her head.

He cupped the side of her face and smiled down at her.

‘At least your dad has backed off from us a bit, now that he has someone else to focus on.’

‘That’s true. It’s just because he has something else to focus on for now.’ Aurora laughed.

‘Better than nothing.’ Loki smirked.

There was suddenly a loud explosion from downstairs near the front door. Loki looked at Aurora with worry written all over his face. He had his armour and helmet materialize on his body, then the couple bolted downstairs to see what was going on.

They were greeted by Thor, Natasha, Wanda and Bruce at the front door. Well, where the front door had once been. It was now just a huge hole in the wall.

‘Aw come on, I just had the place done up.’ Erik said as he strolled in to see what was going on, prepared for battle as he was in his armour too.

‘Hand over Fury.’ Thor demanded.

‘I don’t think so. He has information that we need to save other mutants. I suggest you turn around and leave.’ Loki hissed at his adopted brother.

‘Loki, this is madness. Fury has nothing to do with Hydra.’ Thor said as he looked to Loki.

‘We know the truth.’ Dante shouted at them as he jumped in to attack.

He sent an electric current through the house wires, they came flying out of the walls and straight for Thor. Thor used Mjolnir to block them, the electricity shot through the wires and all over Mjolnir. Thor struggled to keep the electricity to his hammer and not his own body, Dante’s power wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

Wanda went for Loki, but he jumped in and deflected her attack easily. He shot a blast of green energy towards her and knocked her flying backwards into a wall.

Natasha went to run at Loki, but Erik put everything he had into manipulating Mjolnir and managed to pull it sideways so it knocked straight into Natasha, sending her flying to the side.

Bruce swiftly turned into the Hulk. Loki was about to turn his attentions towards the large beast, but Wanda went for him again. So he had to turn his concentrations back to her. 

Just as the Hulk was charging towards Loki, Aurora jumped in.

‘He’s mine.’ She snarled as she roared out loud and quickly shape shifted.

There was a bright light that lasted only a second as she turned into a humongous grizzly bear. That caused near everyone to stop for a second, aside from Erik, Loki and Dante. Which gave them an extra boost against the Avengers.

Aurora lunged for Hulk and they got into a big fight. Hulk punched her down a few times, but each time she got up and bit hard into him, weakening him each time.

‘Don’t do this, Aurora.’ Natasha shouted towards the big bear as she struggled to avoid Erik’s metal as piece after piece flew towards her.

Aurora ignored her old friend and the battle between them all continued. Aurora managed to weaken Hulk enough that he changed back into Bruce and just lay there. For a second she thought she had killed him, but Thor scooped him up and was quick to escape with him.

Loki and Wanda were in the midst of trying to overpower one another with their energy when Aurora noticed outside that Sam was just taking off, with Fury in his grasp.

Aurora roared out as she ran outside, her big bear paws sounded like thunder as they pounded against the ground.

As she was running, she jumped into the air and tried to transform into a large eagle, but she only managed to fly a small way up when her body forced her back into her human form and she fell to the ground.

Loki saw what had happened from the corner of his eye. His rage took over and he managed to overpower Wanda’s energy and blasted her into the wall again. Then he ran outside and over to Aurora.

Erik was about to squeeze the life out of Natasha when Thor came thundering inside again. He grabbed Natasha and Wanda before anymore damage could be done to them. Then he used Mjolnir as an escape before Erik could manipulate it.

‘Shit!’ Erik hissed as he ran outside to see Loki and Aurora.

Loki was carrying Aurora back into the house, wrapped up in his cape. She was injured, bruised and incredibly weak. Her body hadn’t been able to take being such a large and powerful animal for so long, while taking powerful hits from the Hulk and then trying to turn into an eagle just ended her.

‘Is she ok?’ Erik asked, worried.

‘She’s really weak, she took a lot of hits from that big beast. I need to get her inside.’ Loki said as he carried on past Erik and took Aurora upstairs to her room.

‘I can’t believe we fell for that distraction.’ Erik snarled as Dante walked over to him.

‘We will get them. One way or another, we will find out where Hydra are based.’ Dante assured Erik.

‘Yeah, well we better.’

  
Loki put Aurora onto her bed and got a warm damp cloth. He cleaned up her body, as she had landed on the muddy grass and was dirty. Once she was clean, he sat by her side and he tucked her in. He knew she would be ok once she had some rest.

It took a few hours before Aurora woke up. She tried to sit up but let out a painful groan as she winced.

‘Shh, darling. Don’t try and move. It was quite a fall you had and you took a lot of hits.’ Loki eased as he gently pushed against her chest to lay her back down.

‘Did Fury get away?’ She asked quietly.

‘I’m afraid so.’ Loki sighed.

‘Fuck.’ Aurora groaned.

‘Don’t worry. We will get him again. Even if it’s the last thing I do, I will get him for you.’ Loki said as he picked up Aurora’s hand and kissed across her knuckles.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki stayed with Aurora for the rest of the day and all night. He slept with her in his arms and made sure she had everything she needed.

He sneaked downstairs first thing in the morning to make breakfast for her. Erik walked in while he was making it up.

‘What are you doing?’ Erik asked as he eyed Loki up suspiciously.

‘I’m making breakfast for Aurora. Problem?’ Loki said as he continued with what he was doing.

‘How is she doing? You didn’t have sex with her last night, did you? She needs to rest.’

‘What do you take me for? Some kind of crazed sex machine?’ Loki snapped as he turned around to face him.

‘I wouldn’t put it past you.’ Erik snapped back.

‘Not that it is any of your business when we have sex or not. But no, I didn’t. She is not up to anything like that right now. Whether you like it or not, I really care for Aurora. I don’t like seeing her like this, hurt and weak. I want her to heal just as much, or more, as you do.’ Loki said as he turned his back on him again.

Erik sighed and backed down a little as he watched Loki sort things out on a tray for her.

‘Tell her not to worry about anything for a few days. She needs to get her strength back before we even begin to plan our next move.’

‘Already told her all of that. Man, you’re slow.’ Loki said cheekily as he walked past him with the tray in his hands.

  
‘What are we going to do next?’ Aurora asked Loki later in the day as she was sat up between his legs, her back against his chest.

Loki had his arms around her and was stroking her arms lightly with his fingers.

‘Well, I thought if you wanted to, once you have your strength back, we could train together. Then when you’re ready, we can make another plan of attack.’ Loki suggested.

‘What do you mean by train?’ Aurora asked as she craned her neck back to look up at him.

‘You have so much potential with your abilities. It’s just a matter of building up your strength and stamina. You could be unstoppable.’ He smiled down at her and tapped her nose with his finger, making her smile.

‘You really think so?’

‘Of course. In time, you could turn from a bear into an eagle with no problem.’

‘That _would_ be amazing.’ Aurora said as she looked down.

‘Well, let’s make that a reality.’ Loki said as he cupped her chin so she was to look back round at him and he kissed her softly on the lips.

  
So train they did.

Once Aurora was better a few days later, Loki started training with her.

He joined her for her morning jogs. He pushed her to go a bit further than she normally would. Later in the day, he would take her outside into the garden.

‘Let’s see what you know for fighting so far. Try and take me out.’ He said as he put his arms out and motioned for her to attack him.

She closed her eyes and was about to call for her animal friends to help, but Loki stopped her.

‘Ah, ah, ah. I meant just you. With your own strength. If you’re able to take someone out in an instant, it could be the difference between life or death in a quick and dangerous situation.’ Loki said as he motioned for her to attack him again.

Aurora hesitated for a second, unsure on what to do. She had never really fought as a human, the only times she fought at all was when she changed into an animal, which hadn’t been often at all. Or she used the animals for her.

So she launched at Loki and aimed for his middle. She tried to push him over but he just stood there like a statue and didn’t budge. No matter how hard she tried to push against him.

‘Really, darling? That is quite weak.’ Loki chuckled as he reached down, grabbed her and easily pinned her down to the ground.

‘We have a lot of work to do.’ Loki chuckled as he looked down at Aurora, who grumbled in annoyance.

But Aurora was determined to get Loki that day.   
  


So she waited until later in the afternoon when he was minding his own business in the kitchen. Then she sneaked up behind him and jumped onto his back and tried to wrestle him down to the floor, but she still couldn’t even get him to budge. So she was just stuck on his back.

‘What _are_ you doing?’ Loki asked casually.

‘Trying to take you down…’ Aurora said sheepishly as she slid down from his back and tried to tackle him from the legs, but even that didn’t work.

Loki just chuckled and shook his head at her attempts.

  
Over the following few months, Loki continued to train with Aurora.

He made her go for extra daily runs and jogs. Taught her up close self-defense. Had her do some boxing as he set up a punching bag in the basement for her. All of that helped to give her more strength while she was an animal too.

She continued to practice turning into an animal and then changing straight into another one. It took a lot of energy out of her, but she found it did start to get easier. Loki even had her train as animals. She would go for runs as a wolf, fight as a bear and he had her dodge some of his energy blasts as an eagle.

As time went on she attempted being a bear, running and fighting. Then turning into an eagle.

Loki felt so proud as she managed to soar up into the sky. But after a few minutes, she came crashing down on top of Loki as she turned back into her human form.

‘Nearly, you’re getting stronger each time.’ Loki said as he sat up and wrapped her up in his cape.

‘Yeah. But also going through so much clothes.’ Aurora grumbled weakly as she sat up with Loki’s help.

She was getting her energy back much quicker than she used to, which was a plus. She couldn’t believe that all it took was someone believing in her and helping her. And doing some extra training.

Erik had been watching from inside. Originally, he hadn’t been happy at all about putting the plans on hold. He also wasn’t happy with the idea of his daughter training to fight, especially Loki being the one to teach her. But as he saw her getting stronger each day and being able to control her abilities even more, he started to wonder whether Loki had actually done something good instead.

But his mind soon changed when he saw Loki kiss Aurora. He still wasn’t happy with the thought of Loki _dating_ her.

  
It was another month and a half before Aurora was finally able to open up her true strength. She was able to shape shift into any animal for any amount of time and change instantly without any trouble. It was like she had finally awakened that part of her and now she found it so easy, she wasn’t sure why she had trouble with it before.

There was one time she spent an entire day as a cat, annoying Loki and Erik. She found it hilarious. She kept knocking random items off the table. Pouncing out at them as they walked by, clawing at their hands. She had a lot of fun. But Loki and Erik were glad when she turned back to herself.

Dante was going to be joining them again in a few days’ time when they were going to come up with a new plan. So Aurora was surprised when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

She was even more surprised when she opened the door to find Natasha stood there.


	15. Chapter 15

‘What are you doing here?’ Aurora hissed at Natasha as she rushed out of the door and closed it quietly to make sure Erik and Loki didn’t hear.

‘I want to speak to you. Please.’ Natasha said.

Aurora looked over her shoulder, but then she nodded at Natasha. So the two of them went down to the bottom of the garden to talk, hidden behind an old broken greenhouse that was there.

‘First, the others know where I am. If I don’t turn up in an hour they are all coming here. Now, why are you on their side, helping them? Why did you torture Fury? I’ve never seen him so… So… Broken.’

‘Because Loki and Erik are trying to do good. You don’t understand what Fury is mixed in with. He has dealings with Hydra, about mutant experimentations. He knows a hell of a lot more than he is telling even you!’ Aurora shouted at her.

‘Aurora, Fury would never do anything like that. You know that SHIELD are always fighting for mutants and their rights.’ Natasha said as calm as she could.

‘No. We have proof, typical you don’t believe me. You would take side with SHIELD who have been truthful to you all the time? Hmm?’ Aurora said sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at Natasha.

‘They would never do something like mutant experimentation. I thought you were better than this, Aurora. Please, just come back with me. We can protect you.’ Natasha said in a pleading tone.

Part of Natasha still wanted to help and protect Aurora. She remembered when she was just 4 and met her the first time. She was so young, small and scared. Now she was completely different, but Natasha still loved her and wanted to help her.

‘I don’t need protecting from Loki and Erik. I need protecting from SHIELD and Hydra! Why can’t you see what they’re doing?’ Aurora pleaded with her.

‘Aurora?’ Loki called as he came around the side of the green house and saw Natasha there.

He instantly walked over to Aurora and stepped slightly on front of her, moving her behind him.

‘What’s going on?’ He asked as he looked to Natasha and then behind him at Aurora.

‘I’m not here to fight. I just wanted to speak to Aurora.’ Natasha said wearily as she put her hands up in defense and looked to Aurora.

‘She is alone.’ Aurora said as she moved to stand next to Loki.

‘What makes you so sure?’ Loki asked her.

‘I’ve had a crow circling the entire area, there’s no one else here.’ Aurora said as she pointed upwards.

Loki and Natasha both looked up at the same time to see said crow circling above them. Loki smirked and looked down at Natasha, who just looked a little uneasy. She hadn’t noticed the crow earlier, though she should have known.

‘Please, Aurora.’ Natasha said as she looked at her.

‘My place is here. If you don’t believe me, look into it when you go back. I swear, you won’t like what you find. Fury and SHIELD are not as innocent with the whole mutant thing as you think.’ Aurora hissed.

‘I suggest you get out of here before metal man finds out that you’re here. He wouldn’t be happy to hear that you’ve been here trying to coax his daughter away.’ Loki said slyly as he glared at Natasha.

‘And why haven’t you decided to raise the alarm? Hmm? I understand Aurora’s reasoning for wanting to stay with her dad. But what’s your game in all of this?’ Natasha asked as she crossed her arms over and looked defiantly at Loki.

‘Because I wouldn’t do anything to upset Aurora. You obviously have played a part of her life, if she wanted you dead then fair enough. I would do that for her. But she doesn’t.’ Loki shrugged.

‘You really think you could kill me?’ Natasha scoffed.

‘Do not tempt me.’ Loki snarled as he glared at her.

‘Enough… Loki is right. You should leave before dad finds out you’re here. If you aren’t going to believe me, then there’s no point. My place is here with my dad and Loki.’ Aurora said half sad and half angry with Natasha as she slid her hand into Loki’s.

Natasha’s eyes widened as she saw Aurora holding Loki’s hand. She couldn’t believe it.

‘Aurora. Please tell me you two aren’t a thing?’

‘Leave. Now.’ Loki said in warning to Natasha.

‘I will tell you both one thing. There isn’t a lot of time left before Fury wants to attack and get you all in. He’s been recovering, so to speak.’ Was all that Natasha said as she glared at Loki and then left, giving Aurora a look of pity.

Loki turned to Aurora, who was looking a bit sheepish.

‘If Eric knows she was here, he will have both our asses.’ Loki said.

‘Yeah… Well, she said that the others knew she was here. So if she didn’t turn up in a few hours, they would know where to look. So it wouldn’t have been a good idea doing anything anyway.’ Aurora shrugged and sighed as she leaned into Loki.

‘They will never understand. It will take something big for them to see the truth. I think if the truth was known, she and maybe even the others might think again before fighting for Fury and SHIELD.’ Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Aurora and buried his face into her hair.

‘You really think so?’ Aurora asked as she looked up at Loki.

‘I’d say so. She believes she is fighting for the greater good. But if she finds out that SHIELD really are _not_ the greater good, then who knows what she might do instead.’ Loki shrugged.

It was like a light bulb went off inside of Aurora’s mind as a big smile spread across her face.

She rushed away from Loki excitedly and ran back towards the house, leaving Loki very confused.

‘Where are you going?’

‘You have just given me an excellent idea!’ Aurora shouted back at him as she kept running to the house.

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes as he followed after her.


	16. Chapter 16

‘I’d say it’s a brilliant idea.’ Loki said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

‘No. It’s not happening.’ Erik argued.

‘Why not? You don’t think I can do it?’ Aurora argued.

‘That’s not what I said. It’s just entirely too risky.’ Erik said calmly.

He wasn’t keen at all with Aurora’s plan. Loki was all for it, as he knew it would work. He believed in Aurora and knew she could do it. Erik did too, but he just didn’t want to risk her getting caught or injured. Or worse, experimented on or killed.

Loki didn’t want any of that either, but he knew how determined she was and he had a feeling that she would be ok.

‘I can be on standby incase things go wrong. We can set a time frame and have some sort of code for if she gets in any danger.’ Loki said as he looked at Aurora, who nodded in agreement with it.

‘This could be the only way to take Hydra down for good. If Natasha and the others find out the truth, there’s no way they will help Fury. Then it will be easy to take them all down.’ Aurora said.

Erik groaned in annoyance and ran his hand down his face.

‘I just don’t like the idea of you going into SHIELD on your own and not knowing where to go once you get in.’ Erik grumbled.

‘Well, that’s why I am going to ask some of my animal friends to go in first for me. I will put a camera around them, get them to report to me once they find what we are looking for.’

‘How do you even know what we are looking for?’ Erik asked.

‘Well, there’s bound to be some sort of files, anything really relating to Hydra and the experimentations on mutants. Come on, it has to be worth a try.’ Aurora pleaded.

Though she wasn’t entirely sure why she was pleading with her dad. They all knew that there would be no stopping her from doing this, it was something she was determined to do. She just knew it would be better having their help and she was glad that Loki seemed to be aboard the plan.

She was going to use her shapeshifting talent to get into SHIELDs main HQ. Find some kind of evidence or information about their relationship with Hydra on the mutant’s side of things. Then once she was able to expose the truth, she would show Natasha and hopefully gain her trust and help.

‘I’m definitely in.’ Loki said as he smiled at Aurora.

The two of them look to Erik, waiting for his answer.

He put both hands over his face with a sigh. But then he nodded in agreement.

‘I’m not saying I am in yet. But first, just send in some of your friends to try and get some idea of where everything is kept and the layout. That’s all I’m agreeing to for now. Ok?’ Erik said reluctantly.  
  


Aurora took that as a small victory. She went straight to work and gathered a few friends. A crow and a few mice. She asked them if they were willing to help her, which they were. So she explained everything to them and attached a microscopic camera to the mice and crow.

Then she put them into a travel carrier and got herself ready.

‘I’m coming with you, just to be on the safe side.’ Loki said as he walked into Aurora’s room as she was getting her jacket on.

‘Is that the only reason?’ Aurora smirked and looked at Loki knowingly.

‘Do I need another reason apart from wanting to go with my girl and make sure she’s safe?’ Loki smirked as he put his arms around her.

‘We both know there is.’ Aurora laughed as she hit him on the chest playfully.

‘You got me. I am terrified of your dad and do not want to be left alone with him.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Knew it.’ Aurora laughed.

  
Erik was reluctant to let Loki go with Aurora, but he didn’t argue as he knew it would be pointless. He decided to stay back and wait for them to return. Hoping and trusting in Loki that he wouldn’t allow Aurora to go inside blindly and would come back before proceeding.

But waiting patiently was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

  
Loki grumbled as Erik was trying to call him again on the phone that he had given him to use. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and tossed the phone out of the window as the jeep drove through some trees.

‘He is going to have your ass for doing that.’ Aurora commented as she watched Loki from the opposite seat in the jeep.

‘I’d like to see him try.’ Loki smirked and winked at her, making her laugh and shake her head.

‘We’re nearly there. Are you sure these guys are up for it?’ Loki asked as he motioned to the crow and mice that Aurora had on her lap, as she had taken them out of the carrier on the way there.

‘Yep. More than sure.’ Aurora nodded confidently.

‘I sure hope they’re able to find something.’ Loki said as the jeep pulled up to a stop.

The guy driving looked round to speak to them.

‘The HQ is just a few miles north from here. I can’t go any further with the jeep.’ He told them.

Loki looked at Aurora and she nodded.

‘Let’s go.’ She said as she rushed out of the jeep.

Loki rushed after her and they made their way towards the HQ. It was in a large clearing a few miles away. They were able to hide down in a ditch as she sent the crow and mice to do their thing. They watched as the crow flew easily over the top of the HQ, recording everything from the mini camera around its neck.

The mice scurried away inside. So all Aurora and Loki had to do was wait until they came back with findings and check back on the recordings that they would get.

‘So we just have to wait, huh?’ Loki said quietly to Aurora as he made himself comfy in the ditch.

‘Yeah. You need plenty of patience for this.’ Aurora sighed as she moved round and shuffled over towards him.

Loki let out a growl as he rolled over and grabbed her in his arms. They play wrestled around for a moment, Aurora giggling as Loki bit playfully across her neck. Then Aurora let out a gasp.

‘Is that a stick I feel poking my thigh or are you getting over excited?’ Aurora smirked as she raised an eyebrow up at him.

Loki reached down and pulled out a big stick that had been the culprit, making Aurora laugh as he held it up to show her. Loki grinned and tossed it out of the way. Then he moved over the top of her and started kissing along her neck.

‘Loki. Behave! We can’t get distracted.’ Aurora giggled as she tried to shoo him away.

‘There isn’t anything we can do just now, darling.’ Loki purred as he kept trying his advances on her.

‘Get off of me you big lump.’ Aurora said as she shoved at his chest.

‘You owe me when we get back.’ Loki chuckled as he rolled off of her.

‘Deal.’ Aurora said as she turned around to look out at the HQ again.

It was around two hours that Loki and Aurora were waiting in the ditch for, before the mice came back to them.

‘What did they find?’ Loki asked as he saw Aurora’s face drop.

She turned to look at him, her face as white as a ghost.

‘Aurora?’

‘They have weapons… Weapons with a serum that will take away mutants powers.’  
  


Erik was a little startled when suddenly Aurora burst into the house like a tornado.

‘What happened?’ He asked. But Aurora rushed straight past him.

‘What did you do?’ Erik hissed at Loki when he came in.

‘I didn’t do anything.’ Loki said with a frown.

‘Why is she upset then?’ Erik shouted.

‘She is upset, pissed off and very angry because of what we just found out. You need to see this.’ Loki said as he pointed towards the kitchen where Aurora had rushed off to.

Loki walked past Erik and Erik frowned, but followed on. They walked in to find Aurora hooking up the mini cameras to her laptop and uploading the video files that were taken.

‘Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?’ Erik asked, irritated.

‘Weapons. They have weapons against us, with some sort of serum that can take away our powers.’ Aurora hissed angrily as she downloaded the files.

Erik’s face dropped.

‘What? Are you serious?’ He said as he looked between Aurora and Loki.

Loki didn’t say anything, just nodded towards the screen as Aurora pulled up some video files. It took a few minutes of flicking through the footage, but then they found what they were looking for.

The video showed the mice getting into an office type of room in the basement. The mice climbed up onto the desk and was able to point the camera over some files. There were plans about an experimentation and contact details for someone called Ian Spector. Another file had information about a serum that would take away mutants powers.

The mice also found a room, not far from the office, which was full of boxes. So the two mice started chewing and nibbling on the box. It took a little while but they soon made a big hole in the bottom of one and it caused the crate to collapse. Half a dozen weapons fell to the floor with a clatter, all of them connected to a tube of the serum from the files.

Aurora looked round at Loki and Erik. They looked at her and at one another too.

‘This is not good. We need to act fast.’ Erik said.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Aurora, calm down. We can’t just go barging inside the place without a plan and help.’ Erik said as he tried to reason with his daughter.

‘You said it yourself. We have to act _now_! Who knows what they might be planning to do with those dam weapons. We can’t just sit here.’ Aurora shouted at him as she rushed around, trying to draw out a map of the HQ.

‘Dante is on his way over, he has two others with him as well to help us.’ Loki said as he walked into the room.

‘At least wait until they arrive, Aurora. I am only worried for your safety, please. _Wait_.’ Erik said as he held Aurora’s upper arms so she was to stop and look at him.

‘Alright. Fine.’ Aurora nodded.

The three of them sat down at the table and together they worked out the map of the HQ from the footage they had from the crow and the mice. Aurora circled the two rooms where the weapons and plans were kept.

‘There might be a location of Hydra’s base in one of those drawers. That’s where I will need to look.’ Aurora said as she pointed at the room she had just circled.

‘That’s if they haven’t moved things yet. Chances are they have found the weapons all over the floor and shifted things around.’ Loki mumbled, deep in thought as he looked at the map.

‘I have a better idea. We need all the help we can get, so why not get The Avengers on our side?’ Dante said as he suddenly walked in with a woman and a man behind him.

Aurora looked at Loki and Erik, a smile on her face.

‘That’s actually a really really good idea.’ Aurora said as she moved the map out of the way and grabbed the photos that showed the evidence of SHIELD having weapons against mutants and helping Hydra.

‘This is Ozzy and Chantelle. They’re who I was telling you about before.’ Dante said as he introduced them all.

Aurora noticed Chantelle take a second glance at Loki, looking very interested in him. Her hand lingered for longer than necessary as they shook hands. For some reason that rubbed Aurora up the wrong way.

‘I’m Aurora, Loki’s girl.’ Aurora said blatantly as she stood up and put her hand out.

Chantelle looked at Aurora and smiled as she shook her hand.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Chantelle said.

Loki looked at Aurora with an eyebrow up in amusement. Even Erik noticed and was slightly amused.

‘So what powers do you two have?’ Loki asked as he sat down next to Aurora.

‘I can fly.’ Chantelle smirked as she demonstrated by flying up to the roof, then back down again.

‘And I control water.’ Ozzy smiled as he put his hand up and water came from the sink over to his hand like a waterfall.

‘Impressive.’ Erik nodded.

‘So, what’s the plan? I hear there’s some ass to kick.’ Chantelle said as she sat down at the table.

Aurora, Loki and Erik filled them in with their discovery. They discussed through the new plans. Aurora was going to sneak into SHIELD HQ and find Natasha. She was going to show her the pictures and hopefully, she would see sense and help them.

It was a long shot, but they had to try. With The Avengers out of the way, it would be much easier to take down SHIELD and Hydra.

  
‘There you are, my jealous little girlfriend.’ Loki chuckled as he found Aurora down in the basement doing a bit of boxing before they left to SHIELD HQ.

‘Jealous? What are you on about?’ Aurora asked innocently as she continued to punch the bag.

‘You know exactly what I am on about. You weren’t exactly conspicuous about it, darling.’ Loki said as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him, making her squeal.

‘Well, I was just making sure that she knows you're mine.’ Aurora said as she turned around in Loki’s arms and looked up at him.

‘Oh I am sure she knows.’ Loki grinned.

They closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

‘Promise me you will be safe, love. The first sign of trouble and you will call for me?’ Loki said over her lips.

‘I will, I promise.’ Aurora nodded.

‘I mean it, darling. I would be lost without you. You mean the world to me, more than you know.’ Loki said as he slid his hands up to cup her face.

‘You’re not getting all soppy on me now, are you?’ Aurora teased.

Loki smirked but then his face grew serious again.

‘I’m serious, Aurora. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I love you.’

Aurora’s eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Did he really just say that?

‘I… I love you too, Loki.’ Aurora said with a big smile.

Loki kissed her again, but this time it heated up quickly. He soon had her down on the sofa, that was at the back of the room, undressing her.

He took her in the most gentle way he could. It was tender and sweet, slow and gentle. Another side to him that Aurora saw for the first time. Not that he had been rough with her before, but he had never been as loving.

He held her tightly in his arms afterwards. They just cuddled and kissed softly for a while as they spoke.

‘Once this is all over, I’m going to take you away somewhere. Just the two of us.’ Loki said as he ran his fingers across her back.

'Really? What about your plan for taking over Asgard?’ Aurora asked as she leaned up a bit more to look at Loki.

'It is starting to look less important now that you’re in my life… Perhaps revenge can wait.’ Loki said honestly as he looked at Aurora.

Aurora felt her heart soar with happiness as she smiled and lay her head back down against the crook of his neck.

‘I really hope this plan works. We need to get to Hydra before any more mutants are hurt.’ Aurora said as she absentmindedly traced her fingers across his bare chest.

‘Me too. I am sure we’ Loki was cut off from finishing his sentence as Erik suddenly walked in.

‘Aurora are you here? Shit!’ Erik hissed as he covered his eyes, he hadn’t expected to see his daughter naked and in a naked Loki’s arms.

‘She is here. What do you want?’ Loki asked as he grinned smugly.

‘We’re ready to go. When you are.’ Erik said sheepishly as he rushed out of the room.

‘She might be a while, her legs are a bit shaky.’ Loki shouted after him.

‘Loki!’ Aurora said as she hit his chest. ‘That is my dad!’

‘Yeah, but your dad is metal man. That’s what makes it so funny.’ Loki grinned wickedly as Aurora rolled her eyes at him.

  
‘Are you sure you’re up for this?’ Erik asked Aurora when she and Loki joined them upstairs.

‘I’m sure.’ Aurora said, fed up of people asking her that.

‘Show him what you showed me this morning.’ Loki said to Aurora, and she smirked as she looked at Erik.

‘What?’ Erik asked, cautiously.

Aurora walked over to her dad and she grabbed his forearm. As she turned around 180 degrees, she pulled hard on his arm and was able to pull him straight up over her shoulder and she threw him down to the floor on front of her. He hit the floor hard on his back with a loud thud and a groan of pain.

‘Holy shit. That’s impressive.’ Dante chuckled.

‘All the training with Loki has paid off.’ Aurora said proudly as she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at Erik as he stood up, his hand on his back.

‘That is rather impressive. Well done.’ He said as he nodded at Aurora. ‘Just give me warning next time.’ He said as he let out a whoosh of air, making Aurora laugh.

‘Right, let’s do this.’ Aurora nodded and rubbed her hands together.  
  


Loki, Erik, Dante, Ozzy and Chantelle were all situated in different locations around the HQ. They were keeping a close eye out for any sign of trouble.

Loki’s stomach was in knots with worry for Aurora. Though he didn’t want to show it. He knew that Aurora could handle herself, that she didn’t like much of a fuss. But it didn’t stop him from worrying about her.

Aurora was inside SHIELD HQ as a rat. She was carrying the photo evidence in her mouth which made it a little more difficult to stay hidden and maneuver around. Though she managed it by staying up high in the drafters and pipes.

It didn’t take long at all for her to find Natasha, she was in a room on her own. Perfect.

The only small matter that she had to deal with was the issue of always being naked when she turned back into her human form. So she decided to stay as a rat and hope that Natasha wouldn’t freak out.

She put the paper she had in her mouth down on the floor by her feet. Then she nudged at her ankle to get her attention. Natasha looked down and was a little startled to see a rat at her feet. But before she had the chance to do anything, Aurora turned into a cat. Then it clicked instantly in Natasha’s mind that it was Aurora.

‘Aurora?’ She said and the cat nodded.

‘What are you doing here?’ Natasha asked with a frown.

Aurora put her paw onto the paper and tapped it a few times until Natasha reached down and picked it up. She looked at Aurora wearily as she opened the paper and looked at the pictures. Aurora watched as the realization washed over Natasha’s face and it turned white.

‘Is this… Is this for real? In here?’ Natasha said as she looked at Aurora.

Aurora nodded as she sat watching her, her tail flicked out behind her angrily.

‘I… I don’t know what to say, Aurora. I’m sorry.’ Natasha sighed as she put the paper down and looked at the tabby cat.

‘We can’t let this happen.’ Natasha said as she stood up and grabbed her gun, putting it into her holster as she put on a jacket.

‘I need to have a word with my so called boss. I’ll come to yours later, is that ok?’ Natasha said to Aurora.

Aurora nodded and turned into a mouse, so it was easier to get out again. She looked back round at Natasha once more before going into the vent. She was relieved that Natasha now knew the truth. It was there on paper, so of course she couldn’t deny it anymore.

She just hoped that she would get others on her side too.

Loki was incredibly relieved when he saw Aurora running across the grass towards him as a mouse. He scooped her up into his hands and held her up at face level.

‘Is it done?’ He asked.

Aurora nodded and squeaked.

Loki smiled and then carried her back to the jeep as he radio called the others to tell them the plan had worked and to get back to the jeep.

They had forgotten to take spare clothes for Aurora, so she turned into a cat and just lay on Loki’s lap for the drive back, until she could get clothes.

Loki found it quite amusing having his girlfriend as a cat, lying on his lap. He found it even more amusing when he realised that she would purr like crazy when he scratched under her chin. Even if she would then scowl and growl at him in annoyance when he stopped, making him laugh.

As soon as they got inside, Aurora went upstairs to change and put on clothes. She came straight back down to tell everyone what happened.

‘So Natasha said she was going to have words with Fury. Then she would come here. So we just have to wait and see what happens. Whether she comes alone or with others. But at least she finally knows the truth about what SHIELD are actually up to.’ Aurora told the others.

‘Good work. I’m so proud of you.’ Loki said as he hugged Aurora and kissed the top of her head, making her smile.

‘It was pretty easy to be fair.’ She laughed.

‘But still, it could have been really dangerous. You’re a brave cookie.’ Loki grinned.

‘Nice flattery.’ Aurora grinned back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

They didn’t have to wait too long before there was a knock on the door. Erik looked round at Aurora and nodded as he went to open the door and everyone else stood behind him, ready to attack, just in-case.

As Erik opened the door, it revealed Natasha with Thor, Clint, Bruce and Sam.

‘Well, nice to see that you didn’t just blast a hole in my house.’ Erik grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘We have come to apologise. And an offer to come to an agreement.’ Natasha said as she looked to Aurora.

‘What kind of agreement?’ Aurora asked.

‘We will help you take down Hydra, if you then stop the madness for wanting to kill the entire human race.’ Natasha offered.  
  


‘This is insane. We can’t work with them.’ Erik hissed as he paced back and forth in the living room.

Aurora, Loki, Erik, Dante, Chantelle and Ozzy had went there to discuss the Avengers offer. Erik was not happy _at all_.

‘They have information on Hydra that we need. They can help us and it will be incredibly easy to take down Hydra and save the mutants. It makes sense.’ Dante said.

‘I will not work with humans. And I am _not_ having them stay in my home.’ Erik snarled.

‘Then you’ll do it on your own. I am not having a part in wiping out the human race, when there is no need to. I’m going with Natasha and the others to take out Hydra and save the mutants that could be needing us _now_. You’re really going to blow an opportunity to stop mutant experimentation just because you refuse to work with some humans? Humans with super strength and powers too. One that saved your daughter when she was a child and looked out for her, when her father wasn’t. Humans like mum, _your wife_.’ Aurora said angrily to Erik.

Erik turned to look at Aurora as he stopped pacing. He knew she was right, to an extent. And it stung like a bitch her comment about how Natasha had been there for her when she was a child and he hadn’t been. And about his wife.

‘You know that was for your best interest. And when we take out Hydra, then what? The humans will only continue to experiment on us. I thought you were on our side, Aurora?’

‘I am on the mutant’s side. I said I would help to save them, get revenge against Fury for lying to me and using me. That’s what I plan to do.’ Aurora said determinedly.

‘I’m with Aurora.’ Loki said as he stepped next to Aurora and put his arm around her.

‘What about our deal? If we don’t carry out the plan, I won’t be going with you to Asgard.’ Erik hissed at Loki.

‘I don’t care anymore. I love Aurora and I am going to stand by her entirely. So you can shove your deal where the sun doesn’t shine. As long as we save the others from Hydra, that’s all I care about right now.’ Loki said as he glared back at Erik.

Erik couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

‘You love her? _You love my daughter_?’ He growled angrily at Loki.

Dante, Ozzy and Chantelle looked at each other with a look of, _oh shit_ , on their faces.

‘Yes, I do. Why, is that a problem?’ Loki sneered.

‘Of course it’s a fucking problem.’ Erik snarled as he stormed over towards Loki, but Aurora moved between them and put her hands out to stop Erik.

‘Enough!’ She scowled at Erik.

‘Aurora. Please don’t’

‘I’m fed up of this. You have no say in who I love or who loves me. Just drop it.’ Aurora told him.

Erik clenched his jaw in anger but he did back off.

‘Come on. Please. We need to save those mutants.’ Aurora pleaded.

‘Fine.’ Erik nodded reluctantly.

But he wasn’t happy at all as they went back to discuss the new plan. He wasn’t going to let it drop. He would play their little game for now. But as soon as Hydra was down, he was going to SHIELD. He wasn’t about to let them get away with it so easily.

‘What did you do with Fury?’ Loki asked.

‘He has been dealt with.’ Sam said.

‘In what way?’ Aurora asked, she wanted to know as well.

‘That doesn’t concern you. Do we have a deal or not with taking down Hydra?’ Clint asked, getting annoyed.

‘Yes. We have a deal.’ Erik said with a nod.  
  


Natasha had all the information for them to get to the Hydra base where the mutants were being kept and experimented on.

The plan was that Thor, Loki, Aurora, Dante and Natasha were going to sneak in from above. Thor held onto Natasha and Dante as they flew above the Hydra base. Aurora turned into a large Haast's Eagle so that she could carry Loki with her. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of flying with Thor.

They managed to land on top of the roof easily enough. The rest of them were waiting on the ground, ready for the signal to attack. Luckily it was just a large metal gate that stood in their way, and Erik was a very simple solution to that problem.

Aurora turned into a black panther as they made their way over to one of the doors that would lead down into the base. Natasha had managed to get a hold of floor plans of the base before she left SHIELD HQ.

Before going through, Aurora turned into a fly and sneaked through the keyhole to make sure it was clear on the other side. When she came back, she turned back into a panther and nodded at Natasha. Who then kicked the door down.

The group quietly made their way downstairs but soon stopped as they heard voices coming from down the corridor.

Dante closed his eyes and caused the electricity to short circuit, plunging them all into darkness and cutting out the security cameras. Aurora was the only one that could see clearly in the dark as a panther, so she had Loki hold onto her tail and Thor held onto Loki’s shoulder and so on and so forth. So that Aurora could guide them down the corridor in the opposite direction of the voices they heard.

They didn’t get far when they could hear the sound of people rushing around and shouting, obviously they started to suspect something was up.

The group all stopped as Aurora could hear someone coming down the corridor straight towards them. There was a torch light that suddenly appeared down the corridor. As soon as it landed on the group, Aurora pounced onto the man and tore at his neck, killing him instantly before he could make a sound.

‘Good work, Aurora.’ Loki whispered to her.

Dante picked up the flashlight and gun that the man had been carrying. Then they carried on.

They took out around a dozen more soldiers before reaching where they thought the mutants were being kept. But as they burst inside, they came face to face with a large army of Hydra soldiers. All of them had guns, aimed and ready.

Aurora quickly turned into a wolf and she tilted her head back and howled loudly, alerting the others outside that they needed them.

It wasn’t long before they burst into the room. Erik used his powers to remove all the guns from the soldiers and he turned them on themselves. He didn’t waste time and shot every single one of them with ease.

The rest of them all took out some more of the soldiers that came charging in. Aurora’s adrenaline was running high as she killed soldier after solider. She had no shame in killing them as she just thought about what they did and were doing to others like her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Loki using his daggers and close combat skills to take out soldiers too. But there was a soldier aiming a gun at Aurora, one of the guns with the serum to cause mutants to lose their powers, which she failed to notice as she tore into another. But Loki noticed and he threw a dagger straight at him, just in time before he had a chance to fire the gun.

Aurora looked at Loki in relief and nodded her thanks to him.

It didn’t take them too long before they had the entire room cleared.

‘Where are the mutants?’ Loki asked as he looked around the room, his breathing heavy after the fight.

Aurora, still in wolf form, sniffed around the room and she came across a secret door that wasn’t in the plans. She pushed her front paws against the wall and a door opened up, revealing a long and dark tunnel.

She turned to the others and barked to get their attention. Loki rushed over and looked at Erik, who nodded and went first.

As the group made their way down the corridor, they could hear people crying, screaming and shouting for help. That made them quicken their pace and at the end of the corridor they entered a huge basement room that looked more like a warehouse. It was filled with cages and inside of them, were the mutants.

Aurora couldn’t believe her eyes. She felt her heart sink, seeing so many of her kind trapped up like animals. It was so wrong. They had to save them.

They all went to work to break the mutants out of the cages. There were mutants of all different ages and powers. Ranging from young children right up to the elderly.

Some were strong, only having just been captured by Hydra. Then there were some that had been there for possibly years, who were incredibly weak and injured from experimentation. Unfortunately they even came across a few dead mutants, which completely broke Aurora’s heart.

Even The Avengers felt totally disgusted by what they found. Natasha couldn’t believe her eyes as she put her hand onto Aurora’s head.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She said to Aurora as they were looking at a young male mutant that was lying in his cage, dead.

Aurora looked up at Natasha with her big wolf eyes as a tear fell from her eye.

Once they had everyone set free from their cages, Aurora turned into an eagle and flew around the entire room, to make sure that they hadn’t missed anyone. They were even taking the ones who were dead, so they could be returned to their family and given a proper goodbye.

But of course, getting out wasn’t as easy as they had hoped it would be.

As by the time they got to the top of the corridor, there were many more soldiers there with weapons. A man who was deemed in charge stepped forwards and crossed his arms over his chest.

Aurora snarled and growled at the man, her hackles up in anger as she was poised and ready to pounce for him.

‘Where do you think you’re going with my mutants?’ The man asked as he pulled out one of his guns.

‘They are not your mutants. We are freeing them.’ Erik hissed at him.

‘I think you’ll find, they belong to me. I am Ian Spector, in charge of this operation. You have walked right into this, it will be so nice to have new _monsters_ to experiment on.’ He said and suddenly without warning, there was a shot fired from somewhere above, directly at Erik.

But Loki was quick to push him out of the way, the bullet hitting Loki’s arm instead. He let out a cry of pain, but luckily it didn’t affect him in anyway because he wasn’t a mutant, it just injured him. Erik was surprised at Loki saving him like that.

Aurora let out a loud roar of anger as she launched and jumped high up into the air and turned into an eagle again. She flew straight up towards where the bullet had been fired and went for the man that was hiding with a sniper.

He didn’t have time to reload as she swooped in for him and grabbed him with her large claws. She took him as high up as possible inside the base, crushing his shoulders right before dropping him. He fell down right on front of the man in charge, dead.

Then all hell broke loose as the soldiers attacked.

‘Watch out for the serum.’ Erik shouted to everyone as they attacked.

Aurora flew down over the group and charged straight into the Hydra soldiers. Thor used Mjolnir against the floor to send many of the men flying.

Erik used his powers to drop heavy metal on top of them, squashing them all like ants.

Aurora flew back down to Loki, saw that his arm was injured. She lay down so he could climb onto her back and then she flew up and burst out of the roof. She knew the rest of the mutants would be ok. She just wanted to make sure that Loki wouldn’t get hurt anymore than he was.

She knew that he could heal incredibly fast, but it seemed to be taking a while and she didn’t want to take any risks with him. Considering it wasn’t an ordinary bullet and had that serum inside of it.

It didn’t take her long to get him back home. She turned back into her human form and helped him onto the sofa. She struggled to get his armour off, but managed eventually and looked at the wound. It was already starting to heal, but the bullet was still inside and she knew she had to get it out first.

‘This might hurt a bit.’ She said as she grabbed some tweezers and used them to pull said bullet out.

Loki let out a groan of pain but felt instant relief when she got the bullet out. She cleaned up the wound and by the time she had finished, it was nearly all healed.

‘Thank god you’re not a mutant, or your powers would be gone.’ She said to him as she kissed over the area that had just healed.

‘You make a wonderful nurse. Very delightful to the eye too.’ Loki grinned cheekily as he eyed up Aurora’s naked body.

‘Loki!’ She giggled and swatted at his chest playfully.

She grabbed some clothes and got dressed before going back downstairs to sit on the sofa next to him.

‘Thank you for helping me back here. The bullet was stopping me from healing as quickly as I normally do.’ He said as he sat up and took Aurora into his arms.

‘It’s the least I could do. You just saved my dad from losing his powers.’ Aurora said as she hugged into Loki’s chest.

‘Well, I would never hear the end of it otherwise. And I would hate for him to lose his nickname. Let’s just hope none of them get hurt. Should we go back?’ Loki said.

‘Yes, perhaps we should.’ Aurora nodded.

But before they could do anything else, there was a loud bang from outside. Aurora frowned and so did Loki as they got up and rushed over to the window. It had been Thor landing on the lawn outside. It wasn’t long before the rest of the mutants arrived as well, finally saved.

Aurora and Loki rushed outside to greet them all. But Aurora felt her stomach drop as she noticed that Erik wasn’t with them, neither was the other Avengers.

‘Where’s my dad?’ She asked Thor.

‘He is blinded by his own rage. All at the Hydra base have been wiped out, but he has gone after SHIELD now, wants them all dead as well. And he isn’t going to stop until they are. He said he was going to kill any humans he found on his way there too.’ Thor sighed. ‘The others have gone to try and stop him. I am sorry to say that they will do anything they can to do so.’

‘What? Shit.’ Aurora hissed. ‘I need to go after him.’

‘Aurora, don’t. You can’t get involved in that. It wasn’t part of the deal.’ Loki said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from going.

‘But what if he gets hurt, or captured. He can’t do it on his own, SHIELD have those weapons too. I can talk sense into him. I have to try.’ Aurora pleaded with Loki.

Loki sighed and looked at Aurora.

‘Alright. But I’m going with you.’


	19. Chapter 19

Loki and Aurora rushed to the SHIELD HQ. Thor had told them that Fury had been put into one of the cells in the basement. As the Avengers hadn’t wanted to kill him, but also didn’t trust him enough to let him be free.

Part of Aurora wanted to go and kill him herself, but she knew she had to just try and reason with her dad. Before he did anything stupid.

When they got to the HQ, there was a clear path right through the walls of the building, where Erik had entered from. It was obvious from the way the metal had been tampered with and prised apart.

It wasn’t long before the two found him. He had wiped out everyone on the first and second floor. He was making his way down now towards the basement. There were alarms going off all around the base. SHIELD agents were scurrying everywhere in a blind panic, trying to arm themselves against Erik. But as most of them had no idea about the mutant weapons, they were useless against Erik using normal metal guns.

‘Erik!’ Loki shouted at him as he and Aurora caught up with him, just as he squeezed the life out of an innocent agent and tossed him to the floor like a rag doll.

‘Glad to see you’re ok, Loki. I thank you for saving me at the Hydra base. But I have to do this, whether you want to help me or not.’ He said sincerely as he looked at Loki and then Aurora.

‘Don’t do this. Please. We’ve saved all those mutants, Hydra has been extinguished. With the help of The Avengers we can stop any future threats if we work with them. Please.’ Aurora begged Erik as she rushed over to him and grabbed his hands.

‘I have to do this, Aurora. You will understand when you’re older. If we just allow them to take the chance again, they will. We need to nip it in the bud before they can even think about it.’ Erik said determinedly.

‘The Avengers are on the way here to stop you. Do you really think they will allow you to do this? We had a deal with them.’ Aurora shouted at him.

‘Let them try and stop me.’ Erik hissed as he rushed away from Aurora and flew off towards the next surge of agents that started to attack him.

‘Shit.’ Aurora hissed as The Avengers appeared.

But she wasn’t about to give up. She followed them down and just as Thor was about to attack Erik with some lightning, Aurora had a swarm of wasps attack Thor. Then she jumped between Erik and The Avengers.

Erik was taking down the SHIELD agents like it was nothing as he kept an eye on what was going on.

‘Aurora, we had a deal.’ Natasha said.

‘I know. But I can’t let you hurt my dad. I _won’t let you_ hurt him.’ Aurora said determinedly as she positioned herself, ready to attack.

‘Don’t do this, Aurora. Please.’ Natasha begged.

‘I have no other choice.’ Aurora said as she gritted her teeth.

As much as she didn’t want to fight against Natasha again, she couldn’t just stand by and let her dad get hurt.

Bruce had had enough of waiting around, so he turned into Hulk and charged towards Aurora and Erik. But Loki stepped in and blasted him out of the way with an energy of ice. He wasn’t taking any risks this time with Hulk so he turned him into a large ice block.

Aurora’s eyes widened for a moment in shock, she had forgotten about Loki’s Jotun side.

A fight broke out between them all. But just when Erik was about to put a stop to it all by flattening them with a huge piece of metal, Fury appeared.

‘It’s time to put a stop to all this bullshit.’ He said as he aimed his gun straight at Erik and fired.

But this time, Loki was nowhere near Erik. Nobody was. And Erik wasn’t able to move away in time as the bullet with the serum hit him in his side, causing him to cry out in pain and anger.

‘NOOOO!’ Aurora shouted as she saw her dad being hit with the bullet.

She abandoned fighting Natasha and ran over to her dad, who had fell to the floor.

‘No! No, no, no!’ She sobbed as she put her arms around him.

‘I’m ok. I’m ok…’ Erik groaned.

But his mutation had been taken away from him, as he was able to sit up and tried to move a bit of metal, but it didn’t work. He looked at Aurora and Aurora looked at him, devastation all over their faces.

Aurora felt anger build up inside of her as she looked over at Fury. Fury felt a little fear from the look in her eyes as he realised he hadn’t any more of the serum.

Aurora let out an almighty roar as she turned into a grizzly bear and ran at Fury.

‘AURORA, DON’T!’ Natasha shouted at her, but Aurora ignored her completely as she kept running towards Fury.

Just as she was about to reach him, her large paw raised up in the air about to swipe. She suddenly felt a jabbing sensation against her back, making her freeze on the spot.

She let out a roar and looked round to see there was a needle with the serum sticking into her. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see that it was Natasha who had injected her. She couldn’t believe it.

‘AURORA!’ Loki screamed as he saw the events unfold.

In his anger he released a huge energy blast that wiped out everyone as he ran over to Aurora.

Aurora started to fall and change back into her human form. As she fell to the floor, Loki saw Fury pull out a knife.

Loki used all of the strength that he had in him and fired a large ice dagger straight at Fury. Natasha let out a cry as she saw the ice stab right into him. Blood came pouring out as he fell to the floor on front of her.

‘Aurora.’ Loki cried as he knelt down to hold her.

He quickly wrapped his cape around her naked form and cradled her against him.

‘Aurora, love. Speak to me.’ He said as he shook her gently.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered.

A tear fell from Loki’s eye as relief washed over him. Relief that she was ok. Even if her mutation had been taken away from her…


	20. Chapter 20

The entire HQ was a mess of destruction and death.

Fury was dead, Natasha was injured and lying not far from him and Aurora. Who was being held by Loki as he knelt down on the floor. Hulk had been able to smash free from the ice, but had changed back into Bruce and collapsed to the floor, his skin blue from the ice cold. Thor was just getting up, injured. As well as Clint and Sam, who were also injured from Loki’s anger energy blast. Erik was sat up, leaning against a wall in shock at the events that had just unfolded.

‘Aurora, are you ok?’ Loki asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face as she opened her eyes.

‘My mutation… It’s… It’s gone.’ She sobbed.

‘Oh, my darling.’ Loki cradled her head against him and kissed the top of her head repeatedly as he soothed her.

‘Dad!’ Aurora said weakly as she looked over Loki’s shoulder and saw Erik being taken by some SHIELD agents.

Loki looked over as well and he sighed as some came over towards him and Aurora, guns aimed at them.

Natasha looked over at Aurora and Loki. She felt slight guilt at doing what she did. But she had to stop her from killing Fury. Even if Loki ended up finishing the job anyway.

Loki didn’t attack when the agents came up to them.

‘Let me take her and we will come quietly.’ He said to them calmly as he lifted Aurora up into his arms, making sure her body was covered.

One of the agents looked at Natasha and she nodded weakly from where she lay. So the agents surrounded Loki and marched him towards a long corridor, following Erik who had been shackled up.

The three of them were thrown into two cells. Loki and Aurora in one, and Erik in another right next to them. Metal bars were the only thing keeping them apart. Something that had once been so easy for Erik to move, now impossible. No matter how hard he tried.

Aurora had been exhausted and fell asleep, wrapped up in Loki’s cape. Loki was stood at the bars where their cell and Erik’s connected.

Erik looked up at Loki and sighed as Loki looked at him.

‘This is my fault we are in this mess. Not only have I lost my mutation, so has my dear Aurora. I never should have even brought her into this mess.’ Erik said as he put his head into his hands.

‘You are the only one that can save her now.’ Erik said after a minute of silence as he looked up at Loki and stood up to face him.

‘You know I cannot come back for you. Once I take her away from here, far enough away, it will be impossible for me to get back in.’ Loki said softly, his face full of guilt as he looked at Erik.

‘I know.’ Erik nodded. ‘It is probably for the best. She needs a new start, without me. I’ve been nothing but trouble for her.’ Erik said as he looked at Aurora who was still asleep under Loki’s cape.

‘Promise me one thing, Loki?’ Erik said.

‘Anything.’

‘Look after her. Look after my baby girl for me. Don’t ever let her go.’ Erik said as his eyes started to water.

Loki nodded.

‘You have my word. I will take care of her. I love her, Erik. So much. I would die before I let anything happen to her.’ Loki said honestly.

‘I know.’ Erik said with a small smile as he walked over and put his hand through the bar to pat Loki on the shoulder.

  
It was an hour later before Aurora woke up. She kept the cape tightly wrapped around her body like a towel. She wished she had clothes so badly.

‘How are we going to get out of here?’ She asked quietly as she looked at Loki and Erik.

Erik was stood up at the bars, looking at Aurora. Loki was sat on the bench just to the side. He and Erik shared a look and Aurora looked confused at that.

‘What?’ She asked as she looked between them both.

‘You and Loki are getting out of here.’ Erik said.

‘What? How?’ Aurora asked as she looked round to Loki.

‘I can teleport us both away from here.’ Loki told her and Aurora’s eyes widened as she smiled.

‘That’s brilliant. And then you can come back for Dad, right?’ She said excitedly as she looked to and from the men.

But her smile faded as she noticed they were both looking down.

‘Can’t you?’ She asked, her hope fading.

‘I can’t. Once I take you away, I can’t come back for him.’ Loki said, his voice full of remorse.

‘What? Why not? Surely you can?’

‘It doesn’t work like that, sweetheart.’ Loki said softly.

Aurora turned to look at her dad. She stepped forwards and put her hands through the bars to hold his.

‘We will come back for you. Get you out of here.’ She said determinedly.

‘No, Aurora. You don’t have your powers anymore, it would be too risky. I’ve caused you nothing but grief anyway. You are better off without me. Live your life with Loki, a free life. Be happy and grow. Forget about me. It is me that got you into this mess in the first place.’ Erik said as he squeezed Aurora’s hands.

‘No. Dad. I can’t leave you.’ She cried.

‘Shh. You can. Loki will take care of you. I know he will. It’s for the best, sweetheart. You need to get out of here while you can. Before they come back. Chances are they will move me elsewhere. I am a mere man now. But you can go and live your life. Start again.’ Erik said as he started to cry as well.

‘Please don’t do this, Dad.’ Aurora sobbed as she put her arms through the bars and they were able to hug, even though the bars were between them.

‘You must go, before they come back. I am so proud of you, Aurora. I have always loved you and I always will. Go and live your life.’ Erik said as he kissed the top of her head.

He started to pull away, but Aurora tried to grab his hands. Erik looked to Loki and nodded.

Loki walked over to Aurora and gently took her. But she struggled and cried as she tried to get back to Erik.

‘No. Please, no. Dad, don’t do this. There must be another way.’ She said hysterically.

‘There is no other way, Aurora. You must go…’ Then he looked at Loki. ‘Look after my daughter for me.’ He said as he tried to hold himself together.

Loki felt sick to his stomach from the scene on front of him. He held onto Aurora tightly around her middle, even as she struggled and cried. But the sound of footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

‘Goodbye, Aurora.’ Erik said as he watched Loki and Aurora fade right on front of his eyes.

‘I love you.’ Aurora cried to Erik, before she was teleported away with Loki as she turned into his chest and sobbed. 

‘I love you too.’ Erik said as his daughter disappeared from his life once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! :-)

**1 Year Later  
  
**

Erik was sat in his prison, reading a book for the millionth time. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

The only hope he got was when Thor came to visit with some news.

‘What do I owe the pleasure?’ He asked as he stood up and walked to the front of his prison.

‘I have news from Loki and Aurora. They wanted me to give you this.’ Thor said as he handed Erik an envelope.

Thor had secretly found Loki and Aurora, made peace with them and promised not to tell anyone of their whereabouts. He often sent messages back and forth from them to Erik. So they had some way to keep in touch, though rare.

Erik sat down on the bench and opened the envelope. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a picture of a baby scan... 

He opened the letter and it read:

_**Hi Dad. I hope you’re doing ok.** _

_**Loki and I are doing well. We have finally settled somewhere and live on a farm. We have 6 horses, 10 dogs, half a dozen cats. Lots of chickens and ducks. Of course we let the spiders roam around as they wish, no hoovers in sight.** _

_**But the main reason I’m writing to you, is to tell you that you are going to be a Granddad to a baby girl. Loki and I are over the moon and incredibly excited.** _

_**I just really wish that you could be here. I miss you so much, Dad. I know I didn’t show it much in the short time we had together. But I enjoyed getting to know you, even if you were mainly over protective against Loki.** _

_**I hope this reaches you and finds you well. Make sure Thor waits until you have a chance to write out a response.** _

__**Lots of Love, Aurora. xxx**   
  


Erik felt his heart soar, even as tears of happiness and sadness came to his eyes. He noticed the pen had smudged on the letter, obviously from Aurora crying as she wrote as well.

He took his time responding, making sure to say everything he wanted to say. It broke his heart when he handed the letter over to Thor to deliver. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his daughter again, even one more time.

As he lay down on his bed with a sigh and reached over to grab his book, he froze as he heard a creaking noise which sounded like metal moving. He frowned and looked over towards the noise, the direction of where his hand had been to grab the book… One of the metal bars was slightly bent.

He sat up and looked at the metal in confusion. Then he looked down at his hands. 

Could it be?

  
Aurora was sat out on the grass underneath a large tree in the middle of the horse’s paddock. Loki was sat behind her, holding her in his arms. One of his hands was splayed over her stomach. Which was _huge,_ as she was due any day now. She had just read her dad’s letter that Thor had delivered earlier in the day. It made her happy to have a response, yet also sad too.

‘You’re going to be a wonderful mummy.’ Loki whispered as he kissed her neck, making her smile.

‘You’re going to be an amazing daddy.’ She smiled and looked round at Loki.

Loki kissed her softly on the lips. But stopped as he felt Aurora pull back a little.

‘Did you just say something?’ She asked, confused.

‘No, why?’ Loki asked, frowning with confusion as well.

‘You must have. You just said something about the weather.’ Aurora said, but then her head whipped round to the horse that was closest to her.

‘Aurora?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I can hear what that horse is saying.’ 


End file.
